a dark day chapter 1
by Leanna68
Summary: Cheetara, pumyra and leanna are presumed dead after the feliner crashes into hook mountian
1. Chapter 1

A dark day  
Part 1  
By leanna

Tygra was in the control room when a call from New Thundera came in. the tiger quickly called Lion-o and told him he had a call.  
The Lion quickly took the steps two at a time, he knew if it was a call from New Thundera it must be important. As he arrived in the control room Tygra turned in his seat, "transferring the call now," he nodded as Lion-O took his seat.  
"Good afternoon chancellor Meka," Lion-o smiled as an elderly Lion appeared on the screen, "I hope all is well".  
"Things are going well," the elder lion nodded," the reason for the call is, I was wondering if things aren't to hectic on third earth if you could possibly make a trip here".  
"Hmm, well, we've been having problems with the mutants lately and unless it's a dire emergency I really don't want to leave third earth for long," lion-o said kneading his chin between his fingers.  
"Well it's not a dire emergency, "the chancellor nodded, "we do have some paper work that requires your attention and we also found some artifacts that you might be interested in seeing'.  
"Well, would it be alright if I send someone in my place to pick them up and returned them as soon as possible," Lon-o said looking up at the screen.  
"Of course my King," Meka bowed.  
"Good I'll send Cheetara along," Lion-o nodded, "Cat's Lair out".  
"You're sending me where," the cheetah asked coming through the control room doors.  
"Ahh see now that's timing, "the big lion grinned, "I need to to make a trip to New Thundera to pick up paper work and a few new artifacts that have been found".  
"Oh, really new artifacts huh, did they say what they were, "she asked.  
"Nope..So do you mind," Lion-o said putting on a pout.  
"You don't need to give me that sad face, you know I'll go," she smiled patting his cheek.  
"Can I take Pumyra and Leanna with me, it's been while since they've been off world and they could use the break," Cheetara asked.  
"Don't see why not, as long as you can get Leanna away from that panther," Lion-O chuckled.  
"Oh he'll live, "she winked.  
"Ok, I'll tell Panthro to ready the Feliner, while you go inform the ladies," The lion smiled.  
"We'll be ready within the hour," the cheetah winked and quickly left the control room.  
"You mean I'm actually going to get some sleep tonight, "the tiger piped up.  
Lion-o's head snapped around, "what do you mean by that".  
"Umm nothing," Tygra smirked and went back to his scans.  
Lion-O just snorted and rolled his eyes and called down to the hanger, "hey Panthro I need you to ready the Feliner". No reply, lion-o tapped his long claws on the panel, "Panther step away from the woman," He ordered trying to sound cross. Tygra just chuckled.  
"What," came the panther's gruff voice over the comms, "I was working on the thundertank," he snorted.  
"Ok wrong female then," Lion-o grinned, "as I was saying could you please ready the Feliner, the ladies are taking a trip to New Thundera".  
"Alright, I'll have it fueled and ready to go in half an hour, " the panther said then cut the connection. After the cheetah contacted the tower of omens, she packed an over night bag and headed down the hall," ahh just the lioness I was looking for," Cheetara smiled.  
"Umm I'm the only lioness here," Leanna said cocking a brow.  
"You know what I mean," she said, "now go back to your room and pack an over night bag, I'm kidnapping you for the night".  
Leanna just gave her a strange look, "where we going," she asked and they headed back to her room.  
"You, me and Pumyra are taking a trip to New Thundera," the cheetah nodded.  
"Oh," Leanna smiled," I haven't been there for a while".  
"Good, see that's why your going, we can get in some shopping while were there," Cheetara winked, "Beside you haven't seen the new cat's lair. It's huge, makes this one look like a pup tent…but never tell Tygra I said that," she chuckled.  
The lioness laughed and went to her room to pack a small bag, while Cheetara went down to wait for the puma.  
True to his word Panthro had the Feliner fueled and everything doubled checked, he even tripled check some systems to make sure everything was ready.  
"She's ready to go," the panther nodded as Lion-o and the cheetah came down to the hanger.  
"It will be a nice change of pace," Pumyra said taking her bag to the back of the ship.  
"Oh you wait until we hit the shops," Cheetara grinned.  
"Ok ladies the feliner only holds so much weight, so don't be coming back with half of thundera," Lion-O chuckled.  
"Silly Lion," Cheetara chuckled and wrapped her arms around the Thundercat lord, "we won't come back with half… Maybe a quarter," she grinned.  
'Well we better get going," Leanna said giving the panther a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Hey," Panthro protested, "that is not a proper good-bye," he smirked grabbing her hand and pulling her back. The lioness grinned and flung her arms around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster, "Better," she smirked.  
"Do that again and you're not going anywhere," the panther grinned.  
"I'll be back before you can miss me," she smiled.  
"Already do," he whispered in her ear as he gave her a hug.  
"You big softy," she chuckled, "see you tomorrow night," she waved as she hoped up into the feliner.  
"I know I don't need me to tell you to be careful," Lion-o said as he gave the cheetah a soft kiss, "but I am anyway".  
"You're such a worry wart," the cheetah grinned.  
Once the three women were on board, Lion-o and Panthro headed up to the control room.  
"Opening hanger," Tygra said pushing the controls. "Start your count down," he replied as the hanger lifted up.  
"Starting count down at minus Ten….Nine…Eight," Cheetara reported as she and the puma flipped the control switches.  
"Extending Launch Ramp," Panthro said pushing another sequence of buttons.  
"Feliner's engines at full throttle we're ready to go," Cheetara said as Pumyra finished the count down, the men watched as the main thrusters fired and the feliner took off up the ramp and climbed towards the open sky.  
"Feliner has cleared the atmosphere and were on our way to New Thundera," Pumyra reported.  
"Have fun ladies and we'll see you tomorrow night," Lion-o said.  
Late the next afternoon Lion-O waited for word from the feliner, he knew they should be calling in any minute now. Sure enough a light flashed on the control panel signaling an incoming transmission.  
"Right on time," the lion smiled and push the button, "Cat's Lair".  
"Feliner, here," came the cheetah's cheerful voice over the speaker, "just calling in to tell you we should be home in about an hour, we should be showing up on your screen within the next twenty minutes".  
"Ok," lion-O smiled," see you in an hour," Cat's Lair out". He turned at the sound of the control room doors opening.  
"Well the ladies are on their way back and will be home within the hour," he said as the panther walked in.  
"Good, they up on the screen yet," Panthro asked as he took his seat at the control panel.  
"They should be soon," the lion said calling up the scanners.  
The two men stared at the screen; it wasn't long before a tiny blip showed up," there they are," Panthro nodded.  
"Panthro," Lion-o said furrowing his brows in confusion," it is just my imagination or are they coming in a bit too fast and off angle"

The panther lifted his head and looked then did some quick calculations, "By Jaga your right," He said hitting the comms, "Cat's Lair to Feliner…come in Feliner".  
There was nothing but static, "what the devil is going on up there," Panthro scowled, "Cat's Lair to Feliner. …Come in Feliner," he said this time a bit more urgent.  
"Cheetara didn't report any problems when she called in," Lion-o said trying not to panic.  
"They're coming in way too fast and at the wrong pitch," Panthro said, "Trying manual over ride," he said as his long fingers danced quickly over the control panel.  
"Panthro do something," lion-O shouted running over to another control board to track the ship.  
"Damn it I'm trying," the big panther growled slamming his fist down on the board," I can't gain access".  
"Their headed for hook mountain," Lion-o said as they watched helplessly as the ship streaked over head and headed for the snow covered mountain.  
"Come on," Panthro shouting grabbing the lion's arm, the two men ran down to the hanger, Lion-O had called Tygra and the tower to let them know what happened. By the time the two men reached the thundertank, Tygra , Kit and Kat, were just coming through the door.  
"We saw the feliner," Kit squeaked.  
"I know let's go," Lion-o nodded as they jumped into the tank and took off across the bridge.  
"Lion-O," Tygra shouted over the roar of the engine, "Look," he said pointing up on the mountainside.  
The feliner barreled into the side of the mountain at full throttle sending a shower of ice, snow and dirt over a thousand feet in the air, followed by a huge ball of fire as the fuel tanks exploded. The force of the crash could be felt through the very hull of the thundertank, as the sound and shock waves traveled down the side of the mountain.  
No one said a word as they approached the crash site; they were in all shocked beyond belief. Lion-O though he heard someone cry out, but then he realized it was him. The panther hit the Thundertanks thrusters giving the vehicle maximum power; it was almost to the point it threatened to blow out the engine as he gunned the tank up the steep mountainside.  
Once they arrived they were met by a huge smoldering crater that was almost half a mile wide and at least 100 feet deep.

The thundertank came to a crawling stop as they neared the lip of the smoldering crater. "Tygra man the water cannon," the panther said finally finding his voice. The tiger nodded and quickly aimed the cannon towards the smoke; it wasn't long before the blaze was out.  
"Do you think, they…they made it," Kit whispered to her brother, Kat just shook his head and held his sister tightly in his arms.  
"You two stay here," Tygra said turning around and facing the twins.  
"We're not children any more," kit sniffed through tears.  
"I know," Tygra nodded " but it's going to be hard enough for Lion-o, Panthro and I to go down there, you don't need to see the things we may find," he nodded putting his hands on the twins shoulders, "okay".  
The siblings nodded, "you can call the tower and keep them informed," Tygra said as he jumped out and followed the lion and panther down into the crater.  
Lion-O stood amongst the smoldering wreckage, the only thing that was recognizable were parts of the main engines, the fuselage had totally disintegrated, the largest part of the hull was no bigger then the lion's hand. After a few minutes of just taking in the devastation he finally moved.  
No one had to say anything the three men knew this was no longer a rescue mission; it was a recovery one, that was if there was anything left to recover. Tygra looked around for any sign of the three women, he knew if they found anything, that's when the professional side that these men where trying so hard to put on would crumble like a house of cards. He hoped and prayed that those two men would be spared the horror of seeing the women they loved in pieces.  
As the Tiger looked around, his foot hit something that wasn't metal, he stopped and moved his foot back slightly and bent down, buried under some snow and dirt was a familiar red and black insignia. He knew as he gently picked it up between his fingers it had come off of one of the women's uniforms. He was silently hoping that they might have escaped the crash somehow, but he knew it was just wishful thinking.  
"Find anything," Lion-O asked his voice flat devoid of any emotion as he walked over to the crouched tiger.  
Tgyra looked up at the young Lord and nodded, he stood and handed him the insignia, the lion took it and put it between his palms and closed his eyes for a moment, "This was Cheetara's," he said as unrestrained tears rolled down his cheek. The big lion dropped to his knees and broke down as the fact hit him that his beloved cheetah was now gone, the evidence was now in his trembling hands.  
Tgyra looked up as Panthro came over, the tiger just looked at him and shook his head, the panther's face dropped but he never spoke, he just turned and walked away he wanted to be by himself for a moment Tygra knew and respected that, if he wanted to talk he would. He also knew it would only be a matter of time before that panther exploded, he knew when Panthro was that quiet it wasn't a good thing.  
Tygra knelt down beside the weeping lion and put a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder, the tiger turned his head slightly just as the big panther let out a loud mournful roar, he picked up one of the engines and threw it with all his might, the destroyed engine landed with a loud bang over a hundred feet away. The panther stood back too with his head hung and his shoulders slumped for a few moments before he straightened up and turned back to where Tygra and the lion where.  
"Take him and the twins back to the Lair," Panthro said quietly "get Bengali and bring back the equipment we'll need to clean this up".  
"Panthro it will be dark soon, it can wait until morning," Tygra nodded.  
"No," the panther snarled, "I'll work all night if I have too, but I'm not leaving here until we get everything home…I'm not leaving her here alone," Panthro said quietly opening his hand to revile a earring he had found.  
"Alright old friend," Tygra nodded recognizing the lioness's earring, "I can have Kat drive him back and I can stay with you if you want".  
Panthro cleared his throat, "no that's okay …I'll be…Alright," he nodded.  
Tygra understood, "okay I'll hurry back".  
Tygra helped the big lion to he's feet, "come Lion-O we'll get you home now"  
Lion-O turned his tear stained face and looked back at the destroyed ship "I can't leave without finding her" .  
"It's ok," Tygra nodded, "Panthro is going to stay until we can get the twins home and get Bengali to help bring up some equipment".  
"Then I can help," The lion asked his voice barely above a whisper.  
"Yes, you can help," The tiger nodded patting his back.  
The proud lion stood straight and squared his shoulders, he had a tough job ahead of him, there would be time to mourn later but right now he needed to be strong, not only for the twins and the others but for himself.  
Once the two men made it back up out of the crater, Panthro just popped down on the ground to wait for them to return, he sat and opened his hand, he examined the lioness's earring between his fingers, this was all he had left of her, a small gold hoop. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat; he took a deep breath and blinked away the tears that were trying to surface and fall. He held the hoop up in the light and realized there was something on it; on closer examination he found dry blood. He clenched his fist so tightly that his sharp claw dug deep into his palm drawing blood, he threw back his head a let out a long hoarse cry finally allowing the tears to fall. The ride back to the Thundercats home was a quiet one; no normal chatter between the groups, not even the twins said anything. Lion-O kept his gaze locked ahead, he hadn't said a word since they started back, his heart felt as if it had been ripped out of his chest and crushed, he still had the Cheetah's insignia clutched tightly in his trembling hand. After the shock that his beloved was gone started to ease, questions began to swirl around in his tortured mind. But those questions and thoughts where set aside when their home came into view. The big lion wiped his tear stained face as they crossed the drawbridge, Bengali stood waiting at the bottom of the main steps. "Lion-O," the white tiger said standing in front of the Thundercat lord putting his hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry about Pumyra," the lion said as his voice started to crack, he drew the white tiger into a big bear hug, "I truly am," he nodded.  
The white tiger nodded, his ice blue eyes spoke volumes even though a word never passed his lips. Once the lion released him form his iron grip, Bengali found his voice again he cleared his throat, "I have the large container hook onto the Thundercrane and the flatbed is ready to be attached to the Thundertank".  
"Thank-you Bengali," Lion-o nodded sadly, "we'll need the lamps and flood lights too ".  
"Already have them packed," The white tiger nodded towards a small stack of crates, "we have everything we need".  
Lion-o smiled just a fraction, he was glad everything had been so quickly prepared, it meant less time would be wasted getting everything together. Lion-o wrapped his arms tightly around the twins hugging them tightly to his broad chest, "we'll be back soon," he nodded.  
"Take your time," Kit said as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the lion's cheek and hugged him tight.  
The lion just nodded, he turned to leave when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Snarf bounding down the steps with a rather large basket clutched in his hands Lion-O stood and waited for the furry creature.  
Snarf walked slowly towards his former charge, his head hung, his ears drooping and his tail dragging, "I made you some food in case you guys get hungry later," Snarf said in a squeaky voice holding up the large basket.  
Lion-o bent down on one knee, "Thank-you Snarf," he said patting the furry creatures head, "I'm sure it will come in handy before morning, we'll mostly likely be gone all night".  
Snarf nodded and raised his head and flung himself into the lion's arms," it's not fair," Snarf sobbed.  
"I know Snarf," Lion-o said trying to control his emotions, "we'll talk when we get back ok," He nodded; he knew if he stayed he would lose it and be no good to anyone.  
"Ok," Snarf nodded  
"Let's go inside," Kat said picking the creature up in his arms.  
"Tygra you and Bengali take the tank over to the thundrillum mine and hook up the flatbed and get the Thundercrane, I'll take the Thunderclaw and meet you back at the site," Lion-O said sounding like his old self.  
"Alright," Tygra said as he and Bengali loaded up the last of the equipment. The panther was still sitting in the same spot he was in when the others left; he quickly wiped his face and composed himself as he heard the approaching thunderclaw. He got to his feet and Lion-o landed a few feet away, "Tygra and Bengali will be here shortly," he nodded dismounting the vehicle.  
Panthro looked around, "they should be able to bring the crane down from over there," he said pointing to a lower spot on the lip of the crater, "we can put the larger pieces on the flatbed and the smaller ones in the container".  
"And anything else we may find," Lion-o said biting his lip giving the panther a questioning look.  
"We'll handle that as we go along," The big panther nodded.  
It wasn't long before the two tigers arrived with the equipment they needed, Lion-o watched as the panther directed both machines safely down over the lip of the crater. Once the flatbed and large container were in place, they set to work, picking up every piece and fragment of the Feliner. The four men worked long into the night before they stopped to take a break. Bengali took the basket of food that Snarf had made up for them over to where the other three sat resting, Tygra poured the mugs of coffee and Bengali unwrapped sandwiches. Panthro nodded and gratefully took a mug of the hot strong brew. Bengali passed the stack of sandwiches around Lion-o shook his head as he removed the work gloves from his hands, "this will take days," The lion said throwing the gloves down at his side.  
"We'll work until it's done," Panthro nodded sipping at his coffee.  
Lion-o sighed and ran his fingers through his sweat drenched mane, "I didn't want to ask this..But I have too," he said looking up at his friends, "why haven't we found any…why haven't we found them," he asked.  
Bengali shrugged and looked to Tygra for an answer, "I…. I don't know," The orange tiger answered.  
"I mean we should have found something by now," Lion-o said looking back at the huge pile of debris.  
"The only thing I came across was Leanna's earring with a bit of dried blood on it, other then that …nothing," Panthro said quietly.  
"Well," Tygra said, "the feliner did hit pretty hard and a lot is still buried halfway under ground…then there was the explosion and fire…so we may not find much if anything. Accept perhaps a few bone fragments".  
"At least that would be better then nothing," Lion-O said, "We would at least have something to take back home".  
"Don't worry Lion-O, when we get everything picked up and back home, we'll go over every piece so we can give them a respectable burial," Tygra nodded.  
Lion-o looked down and stared at his feet, "I just don't understand what could have gone wrong, Cheetara reported no problems when she called in".  
"We'll find that out too," Panthro nodded," if I have to put the feliner back together piece by piece I will find out why it crashed".  
"That could take months," Lion-o replied looking at the panther.  
Panthro just shrugged, "I have to know if I've missed something when I check the Feliner before they left".  
"Surely you're not blaming yourself for this," Tygra said looking at his old friend.  
"I'm not ruling anything out," The panther nodded, "I know that ship better then anyone and if it was a mechanical failure then yes it's my fault".  
"It might have been something else," Bengali nodded.  
"Like what pilot error," Panthro said, "you know as well as I do that both Cheetara and Pumyra are excellent pilots".  
"Ok it no good sitting here playing the blame game," Tygra said, "Panthro I'm sure it was nothing you've done that caused the Feliner to crash…I know you to well, you would have never allowed it off the ground if there was even the tiniest problem".  
"No I wouldn't, "The panther nodded, "I double checked everything, heck I tripled check all the controls".  
"See," Tygra nodded," Now let's get this job done and take them home".  
When the two tigers set to work, the lion looked over at the panther, "Panthro," Lion-o said putting his hand on the panther's shoulder, "I can't help but feel that there not dead…. my head tells me one thing but my heart tells me another".  
"Yes, I know what you mean, it's as if she's still in here," Panthro said tapping his temple, "I can almost feel Lea, every time I turn around I expect her to be just standing there with a big grin on her face but I know it's just wishful thinking".  
"I suppose," Lion-O sighed but he still couldn't help feeling he was right. Something just didn't sit right if they were truly dead he would be the first one to know, he would have felt it, but there was nothing, not even the sword of omens reacted and that should have growled a warning long before the feliner ever hit the ground.  
The four men worked tirelessly through the night and most of the next day, until they had every piece picked up, now it was time to take it all back to the Lair and sort though it and try to piece together what happened. It had been nearly three days since the crash of the Feliner, two of those three days had been spent going over and through every piece of the ship that had been brought back. They weren't look for the cause right now they were looking for DNA.  
"I don't understand it Tygra," Panthro said sitting heavily down on a nearby stool and pulling back the hood of the white HAZMAT suit he was wearing, "there is no trace of any DNA".  
"I don't understand it myself," the tiger said removing his thick gloves and scratching the side of his head, "we should have found something, even a small trace of DNA"  
"So what does that mean," Panthro said holding onto a small bit of hope.  
"Well if there is no trace of DNA at all, then that means they didn't die on that ship, if they were aboard that ship there would have been DNA left behind," Tygra nodded, "you and I have been to a few crash sites and you know that we should have found some body parts, Even if it was just small bone fragments".  
"So Lion-O was right," the panther nodded.  
"Right about what," Tygra asked.  
"He said he felt that they were still alive, especially Cheetara," Panthro nodded.  
"Yes, he would feel if she was still alive, she is his mate he would know, you should know that," Tygra nodded.  
"I thought it was just wishful thinking," Panthro said, "I never gave a second thought about the mental bond"  
"That's because it's still new to you," Tygra nodded, "Lion-O and Cheetara have had there bond for quite awhile".  
"We have to go tell him…now," Panthro said jumping up from the stool and taking off the rest of the suit. Lion-O was in his bedchambers lying on his bed, even though his body was exhausted his mind was working overtime; he had so many unanswered questions swimming around in his head. He stared up at the ceiling his mind kept going back to when Cheetara had made that last call, he knew if there had of been a problem she would have said something no matter how grave it was, she would have told him. And also why didn't the sword give him a warning of some kind, if the women were in danger the sword would have let him know the second there was trouble, the lion sighed and looked over at the sword that sat quietly in the claw shield. There was also the fact he could still feel their presents, as lord he had a connection to each of the Thundercats, he always knew when they were in danger, even sometimes before the sword warned him.  
Someone knocking on his door interrupted his train of thought; he laid there for a moment debating if he should answer it he could pretend he was sleeping, he sighed and got up when the second knock came and the Tigers voiced called his name.  
"You found something didn't you," the lion asked glumly looking at his two friends.  
"As a matter of fact," Tygra answered, "We didn't find anything…. not one trace of DNA".  
"How is that possible," Lion-O asked confused for a moment.  
"We couldn't find what wasn't there in the first place," Panthro said.  
"It means the women were not on the Feliner when it crashed," Tygra nodded.  
"I knew it," The lion shouted happily, "didn't I tell you," He grinned looking at the panther.  
Panthro smiled and nodded, "Now that question is, if they weren't on the ship…. where are they," Lion-O said.  
"I still have Kat working on the flight recorder," Panthro nodded as they left the lion's room and headed up to the control room. "It was severely damaged, and it will take time to see if anything on it is salvageable".  
"The sword Lion-O, try the sword," Tygra replied as they ran down the hall.  
"I tried that earlier when I first got this feeling and I got nothing, the sword was blank," Lion-O said as they entered the control room. In the corner of a darken room came a soft moan as one of its occupants slowly started to wake. A set of golden eyes had been quietly watching and waiting for her new room mates to finally come around, it seemed like it had been forever since she had any type of company, not that she wanted it, if she had company it meant the poor unfortunate soul had meet up with the people who captured her in the first place.  
The young woman crawled slowly towards the sleeping forms, she had begun to worry because they had been unconscious for so long, in the dim light she could see that woman who laid on the cold steal floor was from the Cheetah clan, she looked down and scanned the cheetah's body for any injuries, other then her torn clothing she seemed to be okay. She reached out and gently touched the cheetah's face, the second her fingers made contact the cheetah's eyes flew open, the young woman yelped as a very strong hand grabbed her wrist.  
"Where am I and who are you," the cheetah asked bolting upright.  
"I'm not here to harm you," the young woman answered," you are in the same predicament that I am".  
"Which is," Cheetara asked.  
"A prisoner on board the slave ship kronus," the young woman answered moving away from the Cheetah.  
Cheetara looked at the young woman and as soon as she moved into the light she saw a fellow thunderian from the tiger clan, "My friends…. are they here too," Cheetara asked.  
"Friends only the two of you were brought in here," the tigress answered.  
"The two, but there was three of us," Cheeatra said looking around the dimly lit room; she spotted Pumyra lying on her side and quickly went over to her. She was relived to find she was just unconscious. "Pumyra," Cheetara said gently shaking the puma shoulder.  
The puma groaned as her amber eyes slowly opened, "what hit me," she asked putting her hand on her forehead.  
"Don't know but we're in serious trouble," Cheetara said helping the puma sit up.  
"Where are we," Pumyra asked.  
"It seems we're on board a slave ship," the cheetah answered.  
"A slave ship," the puma exclaimed, "Dear Jaga".  
"We'll get out of this, "Cheetara nodded, "We've been in worse binds then this".  
"How long have we been here," Pumyra asked as she stood to stretch her aching body.  
"Almost three days," the tigress answered from the opposite side of the room.  
"Three days, do you realize how far we could be from home if that much time has passed," Cheetara said.  
Pumyra looked around the room, "where's Leanna".  
"She wasn't brought in with us," Cheetara answered, "maybe she escaped in the Feliner".  
"Let's hope so," the puma nodded, "she maybe the only chance we have of being found". After making a few calls to contacts that they knew the Thundercats sat and tried to put the pieces together.  
"Ok, we have the satellite station on new Thundera sending us any data they have on the Feliner after the clear the atmosphere," Tygra said looking down at a list.  
"And Mandora is going to contact her head quarters to see if they have any information," Panthro nodded.  
"Lynx-O is going through there scanner records," Kit nodded.  
"Kat is still work on the flight recorder and the lairs scanner data," Panthro said, "so now, we wait for all the data to come in and start back tracking".  
"We know that there was only a small window between the time Cheetara called in and when the feliner was picked up on our screens," Lion-o said," So we have to find out what happened in those 20 minutes"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A dark day 

Part 2

By Leanna

Tygra was busy in the council chambers he had a large sheet of his drafting paper spread out on the round council table mapping out the course the Feliner took from the time they left New Thundera until their last call to the Lair. Just as Kit called out the last set of coordinates Kat came bursting though the door, "I got it," he shouted triumphantly.   
"Got what," Kit asked as she looked up from the pages of data.  
"The flight recorder, I got it working," Kat beamed proudly.  
"Really, way to go Kat," Kit smiled jumping up from the table and gave her brother a hearty hug.  
"So what was you able to recover," the tiger asked.  
"Well," he said scratching his head, " we got audio and most important some visual".  
"That's wonderful news," Tygra smiled, "you better call the others".  
"You kidding I'm surprised they didn't beat me here," Kat grinned, "I called Lion-O and he just shouted with joy".  
"Boy, if your pulling my leg I will truly rip you a new one," the panther said as he came through the door, "because I'm so not in the mood for tricks".  
"Panthro I swear I would never joke about something like this," Kat said walking over to the big computer screen.  
"Show us what you got Kat," Lion-O said taking his seat, "I've got the tower patched in as well so they can see".  
"Ok," Kat nodded and loaded the recording into the computer," Now from what I can gather, their trip from new thunder was going fine, no problems what so ever until," He said walking over to the table. "They reached here," He said pointing to a location on the map that Tygra had mapped out. At the push of a button Pumyra's voice came over the speaker," Cheetara there's that blip again".  
"You sure it's not just a hiccup in the radar or an up coming electrical storm," Cheetara asked.  
"No, it seems to almost be following us," the puma replied. "It's been showing up for the past three hours as a blip".  
"Have you tried to scan it, "the cheetah asked.   
"Yes, but nothing is showing up, if something is there it's either a ghost ship or an echo," Pumyra answered.  
"Well if we haven't seen anything and if it's only a blip showing up don't worry about it," Cheetara said, "we'll be home in another two hours".  
"It seems someone was following them," Kat said stopping the recording," according to the data that has been collected from New Thundera, this blip traveled at a steady course right behind the Feliner, shadowing them the whole way".  
"So was it another ship," Lion-O asked.  
"Yes, a big one, almost the size of our original flag ship," Kat nodded, 'this is where the visual comes in," he replied as he resumed the recording, "this happens a few minutes after Cheetara calls in.  
"Cheetara, that blip is now in front of us," the puma said.  
The cheetah looked around, "I don't see anything".  
"Cheetara, what is that," Leanna said pointing out the portside.  
The view changed from inside the cockpit of the feliner to out side just as a large ship seem to appear out of nowhere.  
"Evasive maneuvers," the cheetah called out trying to get out of the path of the ship.   
"Controls not responding, they're frozen," Pumyra said as a bright white light flooded the cockpit blinding the three women.   
When the light faded there were two very large creature standing in the middle of the cockpit, each standing over seven feet tall, the three women tried to fight them off, Cheetara was the first to go down, she was hit with some type of dart just as she reached her weapon, she did managed to lunge at the creature, the creature grabbed her defending it' self against the she-cat, throwing her against the chair, when it grabbed her it tore the insignia off her uniform then threw it to the floor as it went to help it's companion with the other two females. One hit the puma on the back of the head knocking her out cold as the other back handed the lioness ripping her earring out in the process, then the screen went black.   
"Did you recognize who they were," Lion-O asked turning to his fellow Thundercats.  
"No," Tygra said shaking his head.   
"A ship that can cloak it's self, how can we find such a ship," Bengali asked.  
"If the Feliner's scanners kept picking it up then I'm sure someone else can," Tygra nodded.   
Lion-O turned and looked at the panther who was very quiet.  
"How dare they," Panthro said a bit too quiet, "They made us believe they were dead, I'll rip them apart with my bare hands when I get a hold of them," he roared slamming his fist down on the table with enough force to make it shake.  
"I know how you feel my friend," Lion-o nodded, "we need to show this to Mandora, she should know who they are".  
"Already sent it," Kat nodded, "we should be hearing back from her soon".  
"Good now all we need is a ship," Lion-o said then he though of the perfect person, someone that had a ship with not only speed but also stealth capabilities, "Tygra see if you can contact our old friend the Terrator".

"Pumyra please sit down, you'll wear a hole in the floor," Cheetara said plopping back down on the floor.  
"Good I hope I can," the puma nodded the looked towards the cell door," it funny we haven't seen or heard from anyone accept her since we awoke," she said pointing to the tigress.  
"And be thankful for that," the tigress snorted, "They are not very friendly people, they never show their faces, they come by once a day and slide food and water under that door".  
"I wish I had my staff, "Cheetara said, "I could at least try and contact Lion-O"  
"Lion-O," the tigress said surprised hearing the name, "As in the Lord of the Thundercats".  
"The one and only," Cheetara grinned.  
"But we don't know if that would work, we're probably out of range," Pumyra sighed.  
Cheetara shrugged and looked over at the tigress, "Forgive me for being rude, but I never caught your name".  
"I'm Myra," The tigress said holding out her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you, although I was it was under better circumstances, I'm Cheetara and this is my friend and colleague Pumyra," The cheetah nodded shaking the tigress's hand, "So how did you get here".   
"I was in my ship, the next thing I know this ship appears out of nowhere then a bright light floods my cockpit and here I am," Myra said.  
"Did your sensors happen to pick up odd blips when you where traveling," Pumyra asked.  
"Yeah…at least once every thirty minutes," The tigress nodded.  
"So did ours, " Cheetara replied, "We got captured the same way".  
"We were coming from new thundera and I kept picking up a mysterious blip," Pumyra said.  
"Almost like an echo," Myra said.  
"Exactly," the puma nodded.  
"Ok, now that we know how we all got here, the question is can we get out," the tigress asked.  
"We will," Cheetara nodded, "we just have to sit tight and wait".  
"Wait, wait for what," Myra asked looking at the cheetah curiously.  
"For the Cavalry to arrive," she smirked. "We really appreciate your help," Lion-o nodded as the rather larger terrator appeared in the main courtyard.  
"I understand your concern my friend," The Terrator's deep voice echoed, "I offer the use of my ship to find and bring home your mate," the big creature nodded.   
"Let's go," the big lion nodded, "the quicker we can find them the quicker we can bring them home".  
Tygra and Panthro both nodded, "hold on Tara, I'm coming to get you, just hold on" Lion-o whispered as they were beamed up to the terrator's ship. 

"Ok so what's your plan," Panthro asked once they got on board the terrator's ship, "How are we going to find them".   
"Well we have the data from the feliner," Lion-o nodded, "that our friend can use, Perhaps he has some way of isolating that blip they kept picking up".  
"It's an ion trail," the large Terrator said twitching its scorpion like tail.  
"Is it traceable," the lion asked.  
"It will not be easy without the proper data readings," the terrator said, "but I will try, your friend Mandora is sending us a signal".  
The terrator pushed a few button and Mandora's face came up n the screen, "Lion-O I have some information for you," she nodded.  
"Is it about that strange ship," he asked.  
"Yes," Mandora said, "it's a slave ship from the Oron sector".  
"A slave ship," Lion-o gasped.  
"Yes, that is their main export, we've been trying to catch them for years, but with their stealth capabilities, we never know where they are until it's too late," Mandora nodded.  
"Do they have a home planet," The lion asked.  
"No, they are basically nomads, going from place to place, if they still have your thunderian women, they won't keep them for long, they will soon find a buyer for them then move on," Mandora said lowering her head, "I am truly sorry Lion-O, as I said we've been trying for years to catch them".  
"Thank-you Mandora, at least we know more then we did a few minutes ago," Lion-o nodded gratefully and cut the connection. "So is there anyway to get that open," Pumyra asked as the cheetah examined the door.  
"No, it looks like the lock mechanism is on the outside," Cheetara sighed.   
"We have to find a way out of here," Pumyra said looking around.  
"There is no way out," Myra said, "only that door".   
"Well then." Cheetara said, "I guess we sit tight and wait".  
"I hope we won't have to wait for long," Pumyra said, "Leanna should have gotten back home by now and got help".   
Help was on the way but it wasn't what that women thought it would be, the lioness never made it back to the Feliner. Unknown to her two friends she was being held in another part of the ship awaiting transport to her new home.  
"You want to hope I get a good price for her," a males voice grumbled angrily, "do you know how hard it is to sell damaged goods".  
"It couldn't be helped, "another male answered, "They put up quite a struggle".   
"Just make sure she's chained down good," the male said, "bloody cats," he snorted "I hate them…but their hides do catch a fair price on the market if I can't sell her whole".  
"I never thought of you as a slave trader"  
"Well," the human male answered, "my usual business has been slow lately and you know how it is you have to make a living somehow".  
Once the Lioness was secure the human boarded his ship and took off, the motion of the ship woke the lioness from her drug-induced slumber. She groaned and tried to roll over only to find herself on her back securely tied down, the only thing she could move was her head. Her hands where tightly bound over her head and her feet in heavy chains that where latched to the wall of the cage she was in.  
"What in Jaga's name," Leanna growled struggling with her bonds, "let me go…NOW," she roared angrily.  
"Great… it's awake," the human snorted shaking his head, "and here I was hoping for a peaceful trip. Now all I'm gona get is yack yack yack".  
He sat at the controls trying to ignore the lioness's rants, but her cursing and yelling was starting to give him a headache, he reached over the side of the console and picked up a bottle and took a good long drink, he closed his eyes for a moment as the liquid burned it's way down his throat to his empty stomach. The human grumbled and set the bottle down and put the ship on autopilot. He got out of his seat and went to the back where the she-cat was being held.  
"Will you shut up or I'll gag you," the human yelled, "you're giving me a headache".  
"Who are you…where am I…where are my friends," Leanna asked looking at the human, his eyes were the color of cold steel and his long hair was as black as raven wings.  
"Your friends are obviously not here," he said gesturing around the small ship, "as to where you are...Well let's just say far from home," he said crouching down in front of the cage, "As are far as who I am," he said leaning closer, "considering you're going be here for awhile," he said leaning back a bit, "Gaston Schwenk is the name…assassination is my game," he smirked.  
"Assassination…. you going to kill me," the lioness asked.  
"Hmm, well," Schwenk said rubbing his chin, "no one has paid me to do that yet, see I kill for money, not freebee's but," he said leaning closer to the bars, "in your case if you don't stop the racket I can make an exception, I may not get as much money for you dead as I will keeping you alive, but your hide can still fetch me a good price," He smiled evilly, "now shut the hell up," he grumbled slamming the palm of his hand against the bars before he stood and went back to the pilot seat. "I feel like we're getting close," Lion-O said, "Are there any readings".  
"The ion trial seems to have gone cold," Tygra said checking over the readouts.  
"We've been following this trail for over 19 hours and now it's gone cold," The lion growled, "that's it…I'm tired of this looking for a needle in a haystack," He said taking the sword from it's sheath.  
"What are you doing," Panthro asked as he watched Lion-o remove the sword, the lion closed his eyes for a moment and held the sword up over his head, the mighty sword growled in response to it's masters silent command and flew out of his hand towards the airlock, "Open the airlock," Lion-O ordered.   
"Track it," Lion-O replied as the airlock opened and the sword flew out.  
"Let's hope the sword has better luck then we are," Panthro said tracking the sword as it flew.  
Pumyra glanced over just as the cheetah's hand flew to her head, she knew Cheetara was having a vision of some sort, "Cheetara," the puma said as she ran over the woman's side, "what is it".  
"Lion-O," she whispered, "I can feel him…. he's close by," she said rubbing her temple.  
"Thank Jaga," Pumyra said breathing a sigh of relief. "Lion-O," Panthro shouted with joy, "Look the sword".  
Lion-O glanced up at the screen and saw the Thundercat symbol shining like a beacon lighting the slave ship up like a Christmas tree. "By thundera," He beamed, "we found them. Full speed ahead and be ready for anything, we're going to get the woman back no matter what".  
As the terrator ship came closer to the salve ship the three Thunderian males got ready.  
Even though the signal from the sword disappeared as quickly as it appeared the sword still kept up with it.  
"They must be using some kind of dampening field, that's why we only caught a glimpse of it," Tygra said, "the field seems to be cycling every fifteen minutes, just long enough that our scanners can pick it up as a blip".  
"That would explain why I wasn't warned of their capture, the ships field was blocking the sword," Lion-O said watching the screen.  
"When we get in range, prepare for transport, we'll only have ten seconds to get over there," Tygra said turning to the terrator.  
"I still would like to know what kind of creatures we're up against," Lion-O said.  
"I don't care how big, mean or how many there are, They messed with the wrong cat," The panther growled, "they took something from me and I plan on getting that back," he stated determined.  
"Don't worry my friend we will," Lion-O smiled patting the panther's shoulder, he completely understood how the big panther felt.  
"There ship maybe larger but we're faster," Tygra nodded as they caught up; "maintain this heading and speed, when their shield drops transport us over".  
"Ok lets go," Lion-o nodded and turned around, "where did that panther disappear too," he said looking around for the missing panther.  
"Maybe he went to get whatever he packed in that big crate he brought aboard," Tygra shrugged.   
"Knowing him," Lion-O said shaking his head, "we may not want to know".  
"Panthro," Tygra said opening the ships comms, "get up here, we leave in two minutes".  
"Keep your pants on stripes," the panther snorted coming through the door.   
"Great Jaga," Lion-O chuckled as he looked back at the panther who had a very large gun over his shoulder, "See," he said looking back at Tygra," I told you we probably didn't want to know".  
Tygra just shook his head," don't you think that is a bit much".  
"Nope," Panthro answered.  
"We're in range," the terrator replied checking his readouts.  
Lion-O nodded and called to the sword, when it came through the air lock and landed in his hand he ordered the Terrator to transport them over.   
The three men appeared in the middle of an empty corridor, "keep you eyes and ears open," Lion-O whispered as they started to make their way through the ship.  
Cheetara sat leaning against the wall when felt a very familiar presents," Lion-O, she gasped.  
Pumyra looked at her, "what…he's nearby"  
"He's here ….on the ship," she smiled quickly getting to her feet, she ran over and placed her hand on the door, she closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to make a mental contact, using herself as a beacon so he could find them.  
Lion-O could feel he was getting close, he felt the cheetah's presents and smiled, he held into that as they navigated their way through the long corridors. "This will take forever," he said then called the Terrator's ship, "See if you can locate them".  
"There are three thunderian life forms two decks below you," the Terrator answered before they where cut off by the ships dampening field.  
"You heard the man," Lion-O nodded.  
"Someone's coming," Panthro said cocking his head to one side. The three men ducked into an alcove just as two of the slave catchers walked by. The three men finally got to see what they were up against, the slave catchers looked like a cross between the giantor and trollogs of third earth, they stood over seven feet tall and limbs the size of small tree trunks.  
"Well Panthro you said you didn't care how big they were," Lion-O whispered as the slave catchers went by.  
"And I still don't," Panthro nodded," I'll take them all on".  
The lion just chuckled, "let's get moving".  
Within minutes they reached the lower deck where the Terrator told them the life forms were coming from, "Over here," Lion-O said going to the locked cell door, "Cheetara," he said pounding on the door.  
"We're here, "she shouted happily  
"We'll get you out in a second…hold on," Lion-O replied examining the door quickly.  
"Allow me," Panthro said taking the gun from his shoulder, "Fire in the hole," he bellowed before he fired.  
Cheetara and the others ducked and covered their heads as the door came blasting open. The gunfire had blown the heavy metal door to pieces, once the flying metal stopped and the smoke cleared Lion-O was the first one to enter the room. Cheetara jumped to her feet and jumped into the lion's waiting arms hugging him fiercely. "Are you okay," the lion asked once he hesitantly broke their embrace.  
"I am now," Cheetara smiled hugging him again.   
"You okay Pumyra," Lion-o asked, the puma nodded her head, "you okay Le..," he said turning around expecting to see the lioness but instead there was a tigress standing there.  
"Umm, where's Leanna," Lion-o asked looking back at the cheetah.  
"What do you mean where is she," The cheetah said confused, "isn't she with you".  
"No," Lion-O said, then looked back at the panther, "oh boy," he whispered.  
"Cheetara where is Leanna," Panthro asked.  
"I….I don't know we thought she escaped in the feliner and got you guys," Cheetara answered.   
Lion-O just shook his head, "She was captured along with you two…we saw it on the flight recorder"  
"I'm sorry, but she wasn't in here with us, was she Myra," Pumyra said.  
"No they were the only two that have been here," the tigress nodded.   
"Maybe she's in another cell," Lion-O said trying to calm the panther before he blew his top.  
Tygra reached for his communicator and called the terrator again, "Can you scan and see if there are any more thunderian life forms aboard," the tiger asked.  
"There are only the six of you," the terrator answered.  
"But she wasn't on the feliner and wasn't here then," Cheetara said.  
"That means she's been sold," Myra finished the cheetah's thought.  
"Sold…what do you mean sold," Panthro asked angrily.  
"It means she's gone," Myra said lowering her head.  
"Gone…. oh hell no," Panthro roared and stormed out of the room.  
"Damn it Panthro…Stop," Lion-o said taking chase, "listen," he said catching up and grabbing the panther's arm, "it's no good searching this ship, we know she's not here".  
"I have to try," Panthro growled.  
"You're only going to get yourself killed then what good would you be to her, she's probably waiting for us to find her as we speak," Lion-O said, "Please Panthro I promise you we will find her".  
The big panther growled and slammed his fist into the steal wall leaving a large gaping hole behind. "We have to get out of here," Lion-O said as alarms sounded. He and Panthro ran back into the room, Tygra contacted the Terrators ship and were transported over just seconds before the guards showed up. Once the three men and women were safely back on board the Terrator's ship, a plan was being put in place in how to find the missing lioness.  
"I've contacted Mandora and told her of the situation," Tygra nodded.  
"Good," Lion-O nodded and turned, "we'll do everything we can to find her Panthro," Lion-O said but the panther wasn't there, "now where did he go…..Tygra see if you can locate him".  
"He's gone back to the slave ship," The terrator said.  
"That man is bound and determined to get himself killed," Lion-O growled grabbing his sword, "Lets go get him Tygra".  
"We'll go with you," Cheetara said as her and Pumyra readied their weapons.   
"Oh no. You are staying here," Lion-O replied putting his hands on the cheetah's shoulders, "I nearly lost you once, I'm not taking that chance again…we won't be long".  
"Hopefully we won't run into too much trouble," Tygra said shaking his head.   
"From the slave catchers or that stubborn panther… should we bring along a knock out dart," Lion-O smirked knowing that Panthro wasn't going to come back willingly.  
"Only as a last resort," The tiger said.  
"Surely he can't be that bad," Myra said.   
"You don't know the half of it," Tygra winked at the tigress.  
"Let's just hope they don't realize he's there," Lion-O said then nodded to the Terrator to transport them over to the ship.  
"Oh I think they know he's here," Tygra said as the sound of alarms going off met them as soon as they materialized on board the slave ship.  
"That panther is thinking with his heart not his head," Lion-O said shaking his head, "come on Tygra let's go save his back side".  
Tygra nodded and unfurled his whip, "stay put, I'll scout ahead," he said wrapping the whip around himself. Lion-O ducked into an alcove as the tiger went invisible and waited for his return. Leanna hadn't said a word in over eight hours since the human gave his last warning, she just watched him intently from her cage. He didn't turn her way once, to him she was just a commodity something he could make a fair bit of money if sold to the right person. He knew of a few places he could sell the she-cat. Schwenk placed a few calls and found a couple of buyers willing to pay the 6000 gold pieces he was asking for, he knew he probably could get more if he bartered.  
"We want to see what we're bidding for Schwenk," one man said.  
Schwenk looked up at the split screen at the two men, one human the other a mutant reptilian. "Now now Gentlemen, I'm a business man..Do you think I would rip you guys off," Schwenk smirked.  
"Sure you would," The human male said, "you'd sell your own mother to make a buck".   
"Come on Roland," Schwenk snorted, "I've never ripped you off have I".  
"First time for everything," the human smirked.  
"Okay okay, "Schwenk said putting up his hands, he leaned forward and pushed a few button calling up a small camera that came down from the ceiling just in front of the cage where the lioness was held.  
"Kind of hard to make her out," The mutant said, "can you get closer".  
"I think you need glasses," Schwenk grumbled as he zoomed the camera in more.  
"I agree with skat, we need a better look…. open the cell door," Roland nodded.   
"Are you insane," Schwenk replied looking back towards the cage.  
"Well she looks pretty well anchored down…are you a coward," Roland chuckled.  
"I am no coward," Schwenk spat and got up out of his seat, "you be a nice kitty, these gentlemen want to have a look at that pretty face," Schwenk sneered as he opened the cage door. The lioness ignored him and turned her face away.  
"Got a stubborn one here," Roland chuckled, "I like them with spirit…. it will be fun trying to break it".  
"Hmm yeah… good luck with that," Schwenk snorted to himself, he walked over and grabbed the she-cats jaw hard, "I said play nice," he growled and forcibly turned her head towards the camera.  
"Kind of scruffy looking isn't she," Skat said looking at the thunderian.  
"With a bit of cleaning up she'll be fine," Schwenk shrugged and released the woman's jaw.  
"I trust you'll see to that," Roland nodded.  
"Okay," Schwenk said, he wasn't looking forward to that," Give me a couple of hours and I'll have her presentable so you can make a final bid.  
"You have two hours," The mutant nodded before he and the other human cut their connection. It didn't take long for Tygra to find Panthro, all he had to do was follow the fallen slave catchers and char marks on the walls like a trail of bread crumbs, event though they were a lot taller and more then out weight him that didn't stop the determined panther. Tygra quickly went back to where Lion-O was waiting, "I found him," Tygra said making himself visible.  
"Is he okay," Lion-O asked following the tiger.  
"You kidding…if I didn't know better I would think he was actually enjoying himself," Tygra said leading the way.  
"Oh boy," The lion said rolling his eyes.  
The two men rounded the corner just as one of the slave catchers went sailing over their heads. "Yep he's having fun," Lion-O said as he ducked out of the way, "Panthro," he shouted.  
The panther turned, "I don't have time for one of your speeches," he growled and took a fighting stance as another group of slave catchers came running down the corridor.  
"What are you doing man," Lion-O said drawing his sword and sending a bolt of energy into the middle of the group.   
"I'm trying to get to the main computer," Panthro snarled and leapt up kicking one of the slave catchers in the ribs, "they must keep records of some kind," he said bringing the now empty gun down over the back of the catcher head.  
"And you were going to do this all on your own," Tygra said wrapping the coils of his whip around another one of the slave catchers legs and pulling hard sending him against the wall with a thud.  
"If I have too…yes," Panthro nodded and took off further down the hall.  
"He does have a point," Lion-O shrugged.  
"Don't encourage him," Tygra said as they followed close behind. "Well cat, you heard them, I need to make you presentable so I can get more money for you," Schwenk said looking down at the she-cat.  
"Please don't do this," The lioness said, "I have done nothing to you".   
"So we can talk instead of screaming demands," Schwenk snorted, "that's the problem with you cat's you're nothing but savages".  
"I am no savage," Leanna huffed.  
"Ahh, but I'm afraid you are, you come from a savage background, your just a few steps up on the chain of evolution…the way I see it," he said crouching down so he was nearly eye level with her, "if given the chance…you'd turn me into your next meal".  
"Please I'd rather eat slime then you," the lioness snorted, "Probably taste better too".  
"You know you got a real smart mouth," Schwenk smirked and stood then in a flash backhanded the lioness across the mouth, "and that bitch, will get you turned into a rug".   
"You're going to be sorry you done that, in fact you're going to sorry I'm even here," Leanna spat.  
"I already am," Schwenk sighed and reached for something in a nearby cabinet, "I knew you'd be trouble the moment I laid eyes on you…. so I have this," he said taking down a box, "this will keep you in line," he replied taking out a collar and holding it up, "see this is laced with thundrainium…not enough to kill you but enough to make you as weak…excuse the express as a kitten," he chuckled at his own joke." And if that isn't enough to discourage you from attacking, it also doubles as a shock collar, at a push of a button it will send a few hundred volts through your body, I can make the voltage as strong as I want, to the point where you would die or just enough to make it really hurt" he said as he slipped the collar around the woman's neck.  
"Now before I untie you so you can get cleaned up," he said, "This collar can't be removed once locked without a special code". Schwenk held the control to the collar in one hand as he used the other to unchain the lioness.  
"Now don't move until I tell you too," he said untying her hands.  
As soon as her hands were free she started to bring them down to her side, which was a mistake, a electric shock surged through her body, "I didn't say you that you could move now did I," Schwenk said releasing the button on the controller. "I see we have a listening problem," he snorted and stood back, "on your feet cat".  
The lioness groaned and slowly sat up, her body felt stiff and sore from being in one position for so long, Schwenk stood out of arms reach as the she-cat finally stood, he noticed even bare foot she was nearly half an inch taller then him, "My you are a big one," He snickered.  
"I am not big," The lioness snorted, "your just short".  
"Well try not to hit me with that big arse of yours when you come out," Schwenk grinned knowing he had the upper hand, he knew as long as he had control of her there was nothing she could do that wouldn't cause harm to herself.  
The lioness looked at him and growled, "now now," Schwenk said holding up the controller, "be a nice pet".  
"I'm not your damn pet," she hissed.  
"You are if I say you are," Schwenk said, "Now move it," he said pointing to a door just down a short corridor. "Okay Panthro we'll find the computer and see if there are any records, "Lion-O said as they made their way up to another level, "Then we're getting off this ship".  
"That's all I want," Panthro nodded.  
"Over here," Tygra called out, "we can access the computer core from here".  
"Hurry up before we have more company then we can handle," the lion said keeping an eye out as the tiger started down loading files.  
"You have over fifty slave catchers closing in on your location," The Terrator reported over the comm.  
"Great," Lion-O said, "come on Tygra we gotta go".  
"Got it, "Tygra nodded.  
"Get us out of here," Lion-O half shouted over the comm.  
Once they made it back to the ship Lion-o turned and looked at the panther, "if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will personally knock you out for a week or chain you to something so you can't move," He growled, "you could have gotten your self kill, where is your head man," the lion fumed.  
"You would have done the same damn thing, if you were in my position," Panthro growled and stormed off.  
"He's right you know," Cheetara said trying to calm the lion.  
Lion-O just looked at her and growled, "Don't start. He knows that was a foolish stunt".  
"Of course he does," Cheetara said putting her hand on his arm, "But remember he jumped off a cliff to save her. He would also walk through the fires of hell for that woman, …. and so would you if it was me who was missing".  
"Yes, I know," Lion-O sighed, "I just feel as if we've failed…you all should be standing here".  
"You didn't fail," Cheetara said wrapping her arms around the lion and hugging him tightly, "you managed to find us and save us before we too were sold… which was a feat in it's self, from what the terrator told us, you first thought we were dead".  
"Yes," Lion-O shuddered the scene of the feliner crashing into the side of hook mountain still fresh in his mind, "We thought for sure you had perished when the feliner crashed…. but something inside told me you were still alive".  
"And you didn't stop until you got me back..right," the cheetah smiled.  
"Right," Lion-O nodded.  
"And neither will he, right now he feels cornered and desperate, which is not and good combination" Cheetara said, "when that panther finds out where she is, I pity help the person who took her". "Come on cat stop wasting time," Schwenk grumbled as the lioness slowly moved from the cage.  
Leanna arched a brow when the human opened the door to a small bathroom, "Come on, come on," Schwenk said shoving her roughly towards the shower stall. "The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get rid of you," he said leaning against the doorframe.  
The lioness moved her stiff arms and began to undue her long braided mane, she turned and looked back at the human, "you going to give me a bit of privacy," she asked.  
"Why your just a cat," he snorted, "Besides I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid".   
"Don't worry I wouldn't dream of it," she said as she undressed and stepped into the stall, she tried to ignore the fact she was being watched as she washed, she knew she couldn't so anything as long as the control collar was around her neck, she just had to be patient and wait for the right time.  
"So you a mountain lion," Schwenk asked watching the lioness closely.  
"You have the lion part right," Leanna said keeping her back to him. "But I am not from the mountains".  
"It's hard to tell what you are under all that dirt," Schwenk snorted.  
"I'm from the flat lands of thundera," Leanna said.  
"Oh that kind of lion, the worst kind mind you," he smirked, "if I remember my history, your from the lion clan who just laze around all day sleeping". Schwenk knew that got to her when she whipped her head around and glared at him. That's one thing he enjoyed was mind games and he was going to have fun with this one.


	3. Chapter 3

A dark day part 3

by Leanna.

Lion-O thanked the Terrator for all his help even though there was nothing more that the alien could do, he had done more then enough for them. Mandora insured them that an all points bulletin was issues in every sector with the lioness name and picture, if anyone saw her they would know.  
Once the interplanetary Control Force had taken possession of the slave ship and the slave catchers were taken into custody the Thundercats returned to third earth.  
The group was greeted with happy hugs and warm smiles; even Myra who was a complete stranger to the other Thundercats was welcomed warmly by her fellow Thunderians.  
Tygra had given the interplanetary Control Force a copy of the data he collected from the ship and took the copy he kept up to the control room.  
"Can I be of any help," the Tigress asked shyly.   
"Sure," Tygra smiled at Myra, "you can help me sift though all of this, hopefully we can find something". "Come on cat," Schwenk ordered, "I don't have all night, I have things to do places to go…. people to kill," he smirked and tossed the she-cat a dark red towel.  
The lioness wrapped the towel around herself and reached for her clothes, when she leaned down she felt dizzy and had to grab the sink to steady herself, "so the thundrillium is kicking in I see," Schwenk said looking at her, "Good you'll be less trouble". Leanna raised her head and looked at him narrowing her eyes and growled.  
"Look you cooperate and you can eat, I know you haven't eaten in while so you must be starving," Schwenk said standing aside so she could leave the tiny washroom.  
The lioness nodded and went back to her cage clutching her clothes tightly; once she was inside he tossed her a package of space rations before shutting the door.  
"Now let's see what those slave catchers took from you," he said walking over and picked up a box that held the lioness's few belongings.  
Leanna quickly dressed and sat down and silently watched the human as she started to devour the space rations.  
"Hey found your shoes," Schwenk chuckled, "they took those because they think they can be used as a weapon…the only thing dangerous about them is the smell," he laughed.  
Leanna just rolled her eyes and snorted, "can I have them back then," she asked.  
"In due time my pet ..All in due time," The human nodded and lifted a cloth his grin soon disappeared. "What the…," He said picking up one of Leanna's Kama's, he had never seen a weapon like that before, "Who did you steal these from," He asked holding it up for her to see.  
"No one," she answered," they belong to me," she said in between bites.  
Schwenk looked down into the box and moved the other one out of the way, that's when he seen it, his eyes widened "Oh Shit," he said picking up the Thundercat insignia. Then he realized the same pattern was on the two blades," shit, shit, shit," the human cussed quickly shutting the box, "calm your self Gaston," he said dropping the box on the floor.  
"Is there a problem," The lioness smirked as the humans face paled.  
"No, everything is just fine and bloody dandy," Schwenk snorted nervously realizing who was sitting only a few feet away.  
"You got any more space rations," the lioness asked innocently.  
"Here," he said half heartedly tossing another package through the bars while he tried to think of what he could do to get himself out of this situation that just went from being not to bad to one of the worst days of his life. He reached down under the control panel, took out his gun and walked back to the cage, "Maybe I should just kill you and let your body drift in space," He said leveling the gun to the she-cat forehead.  
"Then you wouldn't get your money. You are a business man after all," Leanna smiled.  
"I'd rather be poor then get caught with you on board. Having you here just insured me a death warrant," Schwenk replied pulling back the hammer.  
"And killing me will insure a slow and very, very painful death," she nodded.  
"Yeah by a very pissed off lion no doubt," Schwenk said lowering his gun.  
"Umm no not exactly," Leanna said.   
"No," Schewnk said looking at her.  
"No. Much worse," she smirked, "try an over protective and quite large panther with a very nasty temper".  
"This umm Panther he's your," Scwhenk started to say.  
"I believe the word you're looking for is mate," the lioness nodded, "So it would be best if you just drop me off at the nearest space port and I'll forget all about this".   
"You've got to be kidding me…you think I'm that stupid," Schwenk snorted, "you're staying put until I can figure this out". Schwenk went over and laid his gun on the console and picked up the bottle of whisky and took a long drink, he knew he was in serious trouble, getting caught selling a thunderian was one thing, getting caught selling a thunderian that happened to be a thundercat was an entirely different story. His thoughts where interrupted by a beep on the console. "Just in time," he said to himself as he punched up the screen. "Well gentleman, I think you'll find she cleaned up nicely," Schwenk smiled trying not to show his nervousness.  
"Good, Lets have a look then," Roland nodded.   
Schwenk turned and walked over to the cage, "you keep your mouth shut and do as your told," he warned as he opened the door, "remember I still have the controller to the collar".  
The lioness got to her feet and walked out and stood as the human went back to the control panel, "well there she is," Schwenk nodded, "So who will start the bidding".  
"Well," Roland said, "she has good muscle tone…she looks kind of washed out though".   
"That's from the thundrillium collar," Schwenk nodded, "It keeps them weak and more submissive".  
"Ahh I see. We wouldn't want her to rip you to shreds now would we," Skat chuckled.   
Scwhenk laughed knowing all to well the mutant was right on the money, given the chance this she-cat would shred him to pieces without a second thought.  
"Okay Schwenk I'll give you your 6000 gold pieces," The mutant nodded.  
"Well you see," Schwenk said scratching his chin, "the price just went up".  
"Ha I knew you were going to rip us off," Skat snorted.  
"No no," Schwenk said raising his hands, "see I've had other interested buyers," he lied, "and well they offered me a lot more money, but where I've had business dealing with you gentlemen before I thought it only right to give you the first chance".  
"Really now," Roland said, "how much where they offering".  
"Well," Schwenk said, "they offered me 10,000".  
"10,000," Skat snorted," No female is worth that much".  
"You have no idea my friend," Schwenk said under his breath.  
"10…I'll give you 15,000," Roland nodded.  
Schwenk's eyes lit, things just got a bit better for him, "you got yourself a deal".  
"Good I'll have the money ready when you arrive," Roland nodded.  
"Fine I'll be there in six hours," Schwenk nodded, "Gentlemen it's been a pleasure doing business with you" he said and cut the connection, "thank god…. I'm going to get rid of you and make a few extra bucks," Schwenk smirked. "How's going," Lion-O asked the two tigers as he entered the control room.  
"Slow," Tygra nodded, "they were not ones for keeping accurate records, everything is just slopped together and out of order".  
"This could take up to a few days, just to sort everything out," Myra nodded rubbing her forehead.  
"I can't thank you enough Myra for your help," Lion-O smiled.  
"I don't mind really," she said, "I have nothing else to do and I'm not one to sit around and do nothing…. I like feeling useful".  
"Well since we don't have a ship that can travel to New Thundera at the moment," Lion-O grinned shyly, " and unless you can find another way home, I'm afraid your sort of stuck with us for the time being".  
"I think what he's trying to say, is your more then welcome to stay until we get another ship or you can arrange transport," Tygra smirked.  
"Well like is said before," Myra grinned, "I have nothing else to do".  
"Good," Lion-O smiled.  
Myra smiled and turned back to the computer screen, "umm, I think I may have found something," the tigress said, "there is an entry here you may find interesting…Species…. Thunderian female…clan Lion..Height..5'10…weight 135 pounds… Black mane. Green eyes".   
"That's Leanna alright," Lion-O nodded, "Is there any thing else and clue as to who has her".  
"No that's all there is in this file, just stats," Myra said, "but that don't mean there isn't more buried somewhere".  
"Thank-you that's a start, good job Myra," Lion-O nodded and patting the woman on the shoulder, "why don't you two take a break you've been pouring over this for hours".  
"Lion-O is right, we should go get some food," Tygra nodded.  
"Real food," The tigress smirked, "now there's a treat".  
A few minutes after the two tigers left, the doors to the control room opened and the panther walked in, "So any thing," he asked walking over and taking a seat.  
"I'll tell you only if you promise not to destroy anything," Lion-O smirked.  
Panthro just crossed his arms and glared at the lion.   
"Okay," Lion-O said, "just trying to make you feel better…well Myra did find something in this chaos of files"   
"What did she fine," Panthro asked sitting straight up in his seat.  
"Well she only found Leanna's stats," Lion-O nodded.   
"You sure it's Leanna," Panthro asked.  
"Look for yourself," Lion-O nodded calling up the information.  
"Is that all there is," the panther asked reading the short description.   
"So far yes, that's all that's been found," Lion-O nodded," it's going to take a while to go through all this mess"   
"A while, it's already been five days, she could be anywhere by now," Panthro said shaking his head. "I swear that woman is going to be the death of me".  
"Ahhh, that my friend is a woman job…to drive us nuts," Lion-O smirked, "there are times we want to just take them and give them to the mutants, then the other times we can't imagine life without them".  
"Isn't that the truth," Panthro snorted.  
"And that includes pulling crazy stunts in an effort to save their lives," Lion-O chuckled. "Like diving off a cliff and trying to take on a whole ship load of beings who are a lot bigger then us just to gain some information," Panthro said cocking a brow.  
"Exactly," Lion-O grinned, "you know as well as I do panther, that who ever has Leanna will have their hands full".  
"They'll be lucky if she don't tear them apart," Panthro said smiling, "she's got quite the temper".  
"Yep that she does," Lion-O smirked, "why don't you go get some rest, I'll let you know as soon as we find anything".  
"Okay," the exhausted panther nodded, "Call me if you find anything and I do mean anything no matter how small".   
"Don't worry I will," Lion-O nodded  
"So," Schwenk said sitting down quite satisfied with himself that he had gotten himself out of a very sticky situation, " No one from your own clan would have you huh..You had to settle for a dumb panther".   
"My choice in a mate is none of your business," The lioness hissed.  
"Oh, so I'll take that as a yes," Schwenk smirked, "you know I don't even know your name".  
"Why should you care," she snorted.  
"Oh just thought I'd drop a line to that panther of yours convey my deepest sympathy's for his loss," Schwenk grinned.  
"Why don't you drop it off personally," Leanna smiled, "I'm sure he would just love to thank-you in person for your consideration, then you would find out first hand why he is called Panthro the deadly".  
"Yeah yeah, empty threats," Schwenk snorted, "Just like his empty head".  
"Can you remove this collar," Leanna nodded, "I give my word that I will not try to escape".  
"Yeah right, do I look that dumb to you," Schwenk said.  
"No," she shrugged, "It's just that this collar is too tight and it's making me quite ill, you wouldn't want to sell a sick cat now would you".  
"Hmm, true Roland is fussy on things like that, and you do look like shit," Scwhenk said, "okay I have your word that if I remove that collar you won't try to escape".  
"Thundercats honor," Leanna nodded," I won't try to escape and I'll stay right here…Please Gaston," She smiled sweetly.  
Against his better judgment he got up and walked over to the cage and unlocked the door, maybe it was the booze that was affecting his thinking, he always was a sucker for a pretty face, especially one with dark hair. He looked down at her and reached out and touched her cheek which was a big mistake, the lioness looked up at him as soon as his fingers made contact with her flesh she growled and in a flash she grabbed his wrist with one hand, pulling him down and punched him hard in the chest with the other, sending him flying against the wall with a thud, he wasn't seriously injured just winded, but it gave her to opportunity to try to make it to the console to call for help.  
"You bitch," Schwenk wheezed getting to his feet, he was surprised at her strength and quickness, the collar should have made her too weak to fight, "you'll pay for that," he grumbled launching himself at her knocking her face first to the deck before she could reach the console. He grabbed a handful of her long dark hair and looked around for the controller, he seen it had slid halfway across he deck, he couldn't reach it without moving, his body weight was the only thing pining her to the floor. With his hand securely wound through her hair he pulled back her head and slammed it forcefully on the floor.  
The lioness groaned and fought to stay conscious, "that was a stupid move on your part cat," Schwenk hissed in her ear. Leanna reached up and dug her sharp claws into his hand. Schwenk yelped and slammed her head into the floor again and rolled off her, he reached the controller as soon as she moved he pressed the button, the lioness screamed in pain as the electricity surged through her body until she was rendered unconscious.  
Schwenk got up clutching his bleeding hand and kicked the lioness in the ribs. He took out the medical kit and bandaged his hand before picking the unconscious she-cat up and locking her back up in the cage. Panthro was in his bedchambers getting some much need rest when a sudden chill went through his body, his eyes snapped open "Lea," he shouted sitting straight up. He bound off the bed and bolted to the control room.  
"Panthro," The lion said surprised at seeing the panther.  
"Lion-O there's something wrong," he said as another chill traveled down his spine.  
"What is it," Lion-O asked seeing the look on the panther's face.  
"We have to find her…. now," Panthro said half panicked, "she's hurt"   
Lion-O wasn't going to debate what the panther obviously had felt, "Panthro were doing all we can," Lion-O said feeling helpless.  
"We need a ship," Panthro said, "Call Thundera and have them bring the feliner II".  
"I already did that last night," Lion-O nodded, "they said it would be three days before she was space worthy".  
"Damn amateurs," the panther grumbled, "I would have that ship ready in a day".  
"I know you would," Lion-O said, "but they are going as fast as they can".  
"By thundera I swear who ever has hurt her will pay dearly," Panthro stated.  
Schwenk looked at his bandaged hand and grumbled, "Probably gona need a rabies shot or something after that…damn cat". If it wasn't for the fact he was about to get a lot of money for the female he would have shot her on the spot, it wouldn't have been the first thunderian he had killed and it probably wouldn't be the last either. He got up and walked over to the cage and looked at the lioness, he noticed her breathing was ragged and shallow.  
He knew instantly she was injured, "shit…see what you made me do," He grumbled and opened the cage door and cautiously stepped inside.  
He gingerly touched her wrist and found her pulse slow but steady; he knew she was still unconscious for which he was grateful, he didn't trust that she wouldn't attack again. He bent down and slowly but carefully lifted her top revealing a nasty bruise where he had kicked her. He carefully touched the spot to see if any ribs had been broken, thankfully they just seemed to be very badly bruised or perhaps cracked he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that she was going to be in a lot of pain when she woke up.  
"Maybe that will teach you not to mess with Gaston Schwenk," he said as he stood and walked out of the cage and back over to the pilots seat, "Let's see who you are kitty," he said calling up the computer screen and looking for any new news bulletins.  
It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, "They are anxious to get you back.. Seems they have the whole interplanetary Control Force out looking for you," he said to himself then he seen something that caught his interest, a very hefty reward for any information leading to her whereabouts.  
"Hmm two hundred and fifty thousand gold pieces, well kitty I might just change my mind about Roland's offer…but is it worth the trouble," he thought to himself, he could always claim he found her and that much money would keep him going for quite along time.  
As he sat and pondered the situation he called up information on the Thundercats, especially the one who was suppose to be this she-cats mate, the human cringed when a picture of the panther came up on the screen, "good god, she wasn't lying when she said he was large, umm no wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, hell I don't want to meet him at all," Schwenk said knowing that this panther looked more then capable of crushing every bone in his body. "Don't know what she sees in that big eared freak," he snorted and closed the screen. He knew if he did decide to take her back, the only way he could get the money was one, if she kept her mouth shut about him and two if she arrived uninjured, cause that panther didn't look like a very understanding fellow. He seemed the type to tear something or someone apart and ask questions later. Lion-O was down in the kitchen with Tygra and Myra when the panther came in with a mysterious smirk on his face, "Well someone is in a good mood," Lion-O said cocking a brow, "you been drinking".  
"No," Panthro snorted, "I just got through talking to Thanos on New Thundera".  
"Thanos," Lion-O said trying to recall the name.  
"He's the one I put in charge in my place at the lair on New Thundera while I'm here," Panthro said.  
"Oh ok," Lion-O nodded, "So he's the reason your in a good mood"  
"We'll let's just say the Feliner II will be here by morning," Panthro smirked.  
"But I was told it would be three days," Lion-O said confused.  
"Umm well, it still needs work," Panthro shrugged.  
"You know what he's done," Tygra chuckled, "He either called in a favor or threatened him".  
"Nah..He owed me a favor and when I told him what happened he was more the willing to help." Panthro shrugged.  
"Must have been some favor," Tygra chuckled.  
"I stood up with him when he got married last year," Panthro nodded, "That man was a nervous wreck, I was the one who made sure he didn't bolt".  
"So they're sending a half built ship," Lion-O said.  
"Well she's more then half built, just needs a few things like stabilizers, the port engine needs fine tuning," Panthro said naming off a list of things that still needed to be done.  
"If it will make you happy and keep you busy Panthro, then have at it," Lion-O chuckled shaking his head.  
"Busy yes, happy no," the panther nodded, "I have to do something or I'll go crazy".   
"I'm sorry Panthro, happy was the wrong choice of words," Lion-O sighed, "I know your very worried about Leanna"  
"It's okay I know what you meant," Panthro nodded patting the lion's shoulder; "I just need to do something to keep my mind occupied with something other then what I'm feeling now".

Schwenk walked over to the medical kit and took out the smelling salts, "Time to wake sleeping beauty," He said walking over to the lioness's cage. "Now let's do something about those claws of yours, you maybe weak now but I still don't trust you," he said grabbing a small length of cord and tying her wrist securely together. Once her hands were secure he put the smelling salts under her nose, the lioness's eyes flew open with a start and she started to struggle.  
"Stop you're injured and if you keep struggling you'll injury yourself further," Schwenk said pinning her shoulders down.  
"Get your hands off me," she growled weakly.   
"Look cat…do you want to go home," Schwenk asked.  
"What," Leanna said her eyes widened with disbelief.  
"Do you want to go home, you deaf or just dumb," Schwenk snorted.  
"Why should I believe you," She said trying to ignore her painful ribs.  
"Well we'll just say I've gotten a better offer for you, so do you or not" he smirked releasing her shoulders.  
"Of course I want to go home, what kind of a dumb question is that," The lioness snorted, "did you expect me to say no I want to stay with you".   
"Why I'm not so bad," Schwenk shrugged, "I'd have to teach you to be more civilized though…. too much animal in you".   
"You have no idea of how much of an animal I can be," she growled showing a set of white short but very sharp fangs.  
"See told you that your nothing but a savage," He snorted.  
"Well excuse me if I'm not my chipper friendly self," Leanna said,"Being kidnapped and held against my will tends to bring out the worse in me".  
"Hey I was trying to be nice to you…. you gave me your word you wouldn't attack," Schwenk said.  
"No I gave my word that I wouldn't try to escape. I didn't say anything about not attacking, beside I wouldn't have if you hadn't touched me," she said.  
"Why is that… Because I'm human," Schwenk said, "Typical bloody cat's".  
"No, it has nothing to do with you being human, it has to do with the fact you have no right to touch what don't belong to you," she nodded.  
"Ahh see that's where you're wrong, I bought you from the slave catchers fairly cheep actually, so that makes you my property," He said, "so you see my pet, you are in no position to threaten, barter or make demands…. You just sit nice a quite like a good kitty okay and we'll get along just fine".  
Leanna looked at him and muttered every Thunderian curse word under her breath.   
"Don't you think for one second I don't understand exactly what your sitting there calling me," Schwenk smirked, "Such language…really it's quite undignified coming from such a pretty mouth and no I can assure you both my parents were human, so I'll ignore the comment about my mother and a mutant".  
The lioness just huffed and didn't say another word.  
"Much better," Schwenk smiled, "Now we have to find a place to hide out for awhile until your ribs heal..then we'll talk about you going home"   
"Hide out, but I thought you meant you were taking me home now," Leanna said slowly sitting up.  
"Well I can't very well take you home like that now can I," Schwenk said.  
"Umm yeah you can," Leanna nodded.  
"Yeah sure I show up with you injured and I'm a dead man…..no it's better that you go back well and fit for duty, "Schwenk said.  
"Please take me home now," the lioness said.  
"Well there will have to be some conditions to that," Schwenk was running his hand through his dark hair.  
"Like," the lioness said curiously.  
"Like if I were to take you back, you can't tell them anything about me and how I came across you, that I'll handle," Schwenk nodded," We'll go with the story that I found you on some remote planet and you begged me for help and I was nice enough to bring you home".   
"You want me to lie to save your hide," Leanne snorted.  
"Do you want to go home…look, all I'm saying is keep your mouth shut, they will be so happy to see you they won't ask you any questions, and if they do I'll be there to answer them…other wise I can always take you to Roland, we'll be there in a few hours," Schwenk said, "Makes no difference to me…it's your choice".   
"Okay…I'll keep quiet," Leanna sighed, "but can I at least call them to let them know I'm alright".  
"Hmm…. I don't know about that," Schwenk said rubbing his chin.   
"Please…I'll do anything," Leanna said half begging.   
"Really…. anything," Schwenk smirked evilly.  
"Yes, you name it and it's yours, just let me make the call…. please," she replied looking up at him.  
"Hmm, what if I wanted your weapons, bet I could get a pretty good price for them," Schwenk said testing her.  
"My Kama's, but," she said biting her bottom lip.  
"But…. what's the but, is there something special about them," Schwenk asked gauging her reaction, "Because who ever crafted them, put a lot of work into them, the detail is amazing, not factory made are they"  
"They're hand made," she said lowering her gaze, "they were a gift," the lioness said quietly.  
"By someone who means a lot to you I take it," The human smirked. Leanna just nodded, "well then," Schwenk said, "Are they worth a call on the comms"  
"That is so mean," she said raising her head.  
"I am an assassin… so yeah I'm mean… Go figure huh," he snorted, "so my pet, your weapons for a call home," he said leaning against the bars crossing his arms over his chest with a satisfied grin.  
"Yes," She said reluctantly.  
"Now see that wasn't so hard," he smiled, "Now let's go give New Thundera a call".  
"New Thundera…no I need to call third earth," Leanna said.  
"Hmm, don't know if you can," Schwenk said thinking, "we're quite far from there, we maybe out of radio range".  
"How far away are we, "she asked.  
"It would take at least two weeks to get there, New Thundera is closer that's only six days travel," Schwenk said.   
"Alright then call New Thundera, they can patch me through to third earth," Leanna nodded, "you can untie my hands, I don't have the strength to fight you".  
"Good, we've learned our lesson," Schwenk said untying her wrists and taking her arm as she stood on unsteady feet. He couldn't help noticing how clammy her skin felt, "I think I'll remove that collar for a bit when we get done," he leading her over to the co-pilots seat.  
"Good because I'm really not feeling well," she said quietly sitting back in the seat.  
Schwenk looked at her, he knew there was only a trace amount of the Thundrainum in the collar, just enough weaken her but it was clearly making her quite ill, not only was her skin clammy but her coloring was off too. He just shrugged as he placed the call to New Thundera.  
Tygra and Myra were up in the control room going through the thousand of files when the light on the console lit indicating an incoming transmission from New Thundera.  
"Now I know they didn't get back home that quickly," Myra chuckled looking at Tygra.  
"Considering the ship that dropped off the Feliner II left only a few hours ago I doubt it," Tygra said as he answered the call, "Cat's Lair, Tygra here".  
"Tygra, it's Torr," The young man replied.   
"Torr, this is a surprise," Tygra nodded.  
"Well be prepared for another one," Torr said, "I'm relaying a transmission to you," he said pushing a few buttons.   
"Transmission…. from who," Tygra asked.  
"He didn't give me his name but he insist that I put him through to third earth, he said he has some information about Leanna," the young leopard said.  
"What by all means put him through," Tygra said then turned to the tigress and shrugged.  
"I wish to speak to your leader, "A male voice said over the speaker.  
"Would you mind telling me who you are," Tygra asked.  
"Doesn't matter, I have some information about your missing Lioness. Is the reward accurate".  
Myra leaned over, "Here we go, the mention of a reward will bring out all kinds of crack pots looking for a quick buck," she whispered to the tiger, "Remember the call we got last night".  
"Umm yeah," Tygra nodded to the large dent I the console where the panther had slammed his fist in anger from the call from a con artist hoping to make quick money.  
"Hello…you still there," the males voice asked over the comms.  
"Sorry," Tygra said.  
"I repeat I wish to speak to your leader," The male said.  
"Sorry but Lord Lion-O is not available at the moment," Tygra said, "you can tell me what kind of information can you give us".  
"I can tell you exactly where she is"   
"Oh and where would that be," Tygra asked being skeptical.   
"At the moment, about four feet away from me".  
"What…she's there with you," Tygra said sitting up in his seat, "Let me speak to her".  
"Before I do, you didn't answer my question about the reward"  
"Yes, its accurate…now let me speak to Leanna," Tygra said then quickly glanced over at the tigress.  
"Bossy tigers," The voice on the other end grumbled before a familiar one replaced it.  
"Tygra," Leanna said.  
"By Jaga," Tygra exclaimed recognizing the lioness voice, "Myra, get Panthro quickly".  
The tigress nodded and quickly called down to the hanger.  
Panthro was busy working on the new feliner when Myra's excited voice came over the intercom, "Panthro get up to the control room NOW".  
"Now what," Panthro sighed throwing down a wrench, "This better be important Myra, I'm really busy".   
"Oh I don't think you'll be too busy to speak to your mate," The tigress giggled.  
"Say what," The panther replied in disbelief.  
Myra flipped a switch and let him listen in on Tygra's and the lioness's conversation, "Leanna are you okay, where are you," Tygra asked, "we've been very worried about you, especially a certain panther that's been going nuts".  
"Yes I'm okay, Tygra, Cheetara and Pumyra were captured too," Leanna replied.  
"Don't worry their home safe and sound," Tygra smiled.  
"Thank the gods for that I've been worried sick about them," Leanna said, "Tell Panthro I'm on my way home".  
Myra smiled and laughed as the sound of the panther shouts of joy came over another speaker, "I think you just did," she giggled.   
"Woman you keep that channel open, I'll be there in a few seconds," Panthro grinned and bolted out of the hanger towards the control room as fast as his powerful legs could carry him.  
Schwenk muted the communication channel for a moment, "Remember what I said, if you want to go home," He nodded before restoring the comm channel.  
The lioness slowly nodded wondering how she could avoid answering if she was asked again, Tygra didn't noticed that she avoided the other questions he had asked her.  
She nearly burst into tears when the panther deep brass voice came over the comm, "Leanna".  
She quickly cleared her throat and composed herself, "Yes, I'm here," she said.  
"Thank Jaga," Panthro said with a sigh of relief, "I've been worried half to death…Where are you and who is that with you," he asked quickly.   
"I'm not too sure where we are," she answered honestly, "but it will take awhile to reach home, this ship isn't as fast as the Feliner, it will take nearly a week to reach new Thundera or two weeks to reach third earth".  
"Give me your exact location and I'll contact Mandora, I'm sure there is probably a patrol in the sector that can pick you up and bring you home a lot faster," Panthro said.  
"And what about my damn money," Schwenk quickly piped up.  
"Your money," The panther growled, "Who the hell are you".  
"I just happen to be the one who found her and I want the reward for finding her," Schwenk snorted  
"Schwenk, stop it, if you irritate him you won't get nothing but a fat lip," The lioness whispered  
"Yeah right," the human snorted, "like he can reach me from there".  
"Look just give him our position so I can go home and you can get your money," she said fighting the queasiness of her stomach.  
"Leanna you alright…what's going on," Panthro asked hearing arguing in the background.  
"Look I don't really want to meet up with the interplanetary Control Force…..I am a wanted man," Schwenk said to the lioness.  
"You won't have to worry about them if you don't get me home, you'll have him to deal with, "she said nodded to the panther's half panicked voice coming over the speaker, "Leanna …answer me".   
Schwenk sat back and rubbed his hands over his face, things were not going as smooth as he hoped they would, then a idea hit him," Sorry about, I've already checked this sector and there are no patrols around," the human said, "So I guess we'll have to meet on New Thundera or I can try to find a place a bit closer and meet you there".  
Panthro didn't like this one bit, he knew something was amiss, why wouldn't this man tell him where they were, "Okay give me your location so I can chart out the closet place," Panthro said then nodded to Tygra, "Have Thundera trace where that transmission is coming from," he whispered to the tiger.   
"Were umm in the Gaspra sector," Schwenk said.  
Panthro quickly called up the star charts, "There is a spaceport in that sector. Go there I'll meet you in three days".  
"Three days," Tygra said, "But the Feliner isn't finished".  
"It will be," Panthro nodded "if it takes all night, she'll be space worthy and ready to fly by tomorrow afternoon".  
"I'll tell snarf to keep the coffee going, Panthro is pulling an all-nighter again," Tygra smirked.  
Panthro just looked at the tiger and grinned, "Let me speak to Leanna," he said he sensed there was something not quite right with the lioness, he knew she was hurt but there was also something else going on.  
"I'm here," she said weakly.  
"Leanna…. Are you okay," he asked not liking the sound of her voice.  
At first she didn't answer straight away and this worried him more, "Lea…come on talk to me," he said more urgent.  
"Yes, I'm okay," she finally answered, "I'm just tired".  
Then there was nothing but static. "Sorry guys," Torr's voice came over the speaker, "I lost the transmission".  
"Get it back," Panthro growled.   
"Sorry Panthro, I tried," Torr said.  
"Damn it," the panther grumbled then stood and took a deep breath.  
"At least we know she's alright," Tygra nodded.  
"No," Panthro scowled, "I could hear it in her voice. She's not alright, I'll be down in the hanger if I'm needed," He said as he turned to leave. "You cut the transmission didn't you," Leanna growled.  
"No," Schwenk lied, "I better get that collar off …you look like hell," he said as he stood and walked around the back of her chair, the lioness moved her head to one side.   
"I've never seen anyone have a severe reaction to the collar before," He said removing the collar from around her neck, "there… you should be fine in a few hours, you should go sleep it off".   
Leanna nodded and got to her feet, she only took two steps before everything went black and she collapsed to the deck.  
"What the devil is going on," Schwenk said as he knelt down and picked up the unconscious woman and carried her to a small cot and carefully laid her down.  
"I don't know what's wrong with you cat, but you better be well by the time we reach that spaceport".  
Schwenk stood and went back to his seat and contacted Roland, "Got some bad new I'm afraid".  
"Oh," Roland said arching a brow, "you're running late".  
"Umm, not exactly, I'm afraid I have to back out of our deal for the she-cat," Schwenk said leaning back in his seat.  
"Why," Roland asked.  
"Well it seems she's quite ill," Schwenk nodded.  
"Ill… she looked fine to me yesterday," Roland said eyeing Schwenk speciously.  
"Roland… She really is quite sick, I've never seen a thunderian have such a severe reaction to the collar before, her skin is clammy, her coloring is extremely pale, hell she only made it two steps and passed out cold," Schwenk said glancing back at the unconscious woman.  
"Maybe you should still bring her here," Roland said, "I can have a look at her".  
"What… you a doctor now," Schwenk snorted.  
"No but I can get one, unless you want to carry around a dead cat," Roland smirked.  
"And what stink up my ship…. I don't think so," Schwenk said, "Alright I'm only twenty minutes away anyhow". "Panthro," Lion-O shouted as he walked into the hanger.  
The panther popped his head up, "over here Lion-O".  
The lion made his way around the many pieces and parts that lay strewn over the floor, "Tygra just told me the news," He smiled.  
"Yes, that's why I'm down here working like a mad man to get this done," Panthro said picking up another piece of equipment.  
"You could have called me, I would have come down earlier to give you a hand," Lion-O said looking at the mass of wires.  
"Well with cheetara just getting back and all…I didn't want to disturb you," the panther smirked.  
"Well for something like this, neither of us would have minded Panthro," Lion-O chuckled, "We've all been worried too you know".  
"I know," Panthro nodded, "you can start with that wiring".  
Lion-o nodded and started working on the mass of wires, "so how did she sound…is she alright".  
"She said she is," Panthro said, "but I know better, there is something going on that she wouldn't or couldn't tell me".   
"Perhaps," Lion-O said, "we have no idea what she's been through the past week… so this guy that contacted us…. he found her".  
"Apparently so, he was only concerned with the reward money and the strange thing is he wouldn't tell us his name," Panthro said scratching his head.  
"Okay I don't like the sound of that," Lion-O frowned.  
"Either do I," Panthro said nodding in agreement, "that's why I'm going to meet them, I want her away from him as soon as possible. There's something about that guy that doesn't sit right". Schwenk landed his ship just outside Roland's home, "Still flying around in this flea trap huh," Roland said coming out to greet Schwenk.  
"Meh, she's still got good mileage, and the price wasn't bad either," Schwenk replied.  
"So who did you kill it get it," Roland laughed.  
"You know me too well old friend," Schwenk chuckled.   
"So where's this sick cat you changed your mind about selling me," Roland asked as he stepped inside the ship.  
"This way," Schwenk nodded and lead his friend over to the unconscious woman.   
"Lioness right," Roland said as he knelt down beside the cot, Schwenk nodded.  
Roland looked the she-cat over, "umm, your right, she don't look to good," Roland nodded and looked at the lioness's neck, "I see you had to shock her," He said nodding to the red welt around her neck.  
"Yeah she got a bit out of hand," Schwenk shrugged.  
"She attacked you even with wearing the collar," Roland said surprised.  
"I know it surprised me too," Schwenk said, "So what do you think is wrong with her".   
"Well," Roland said standing up, "Looks like it might be thundrianium poisoning".  
"But there isn't that much in there, just enough to make her weak," Schwenk said scratching his head.  
"Perhaps she super sensitive to the stuff," Roland said as he knelt down again," you sure you don't want to sell her to me," he said touching the she-cat's cheek, "I wouldn't mind if she was ill, I can always make her better".  
"Look just give me the stuff that will make her better then I'll be on my way, "Schwenk said folding his arms over his chest.  
"Okay Gaston," Roland said standing up, "what's going on".  
"Going on…what to you mean there's nothing going on," Schwenk said defensive.  
"You forget old friend I know you all to well," Roland said eyeing him curiously." Spill it".  
"Damn it Roland I got myself in over my head this time," he said as he walked over and sat down in the pilot seat.  
"When don't you," Roland chuckled.  
"No seriously, everything was fine until I opened this," Schwenk said kicking a box towards his friend.   
Roland bent down and picked up the box and opened the lid, "Shit Gaston…. is this what I think it is".  
"Oh yes, trouble with a capital T as in Thundercat," Schwenk groaned shaking his head, "Of all the thunderians I've come across why did she have to be one of THEM"  
."Well Gaston ol buddy you have gotten yourself in quite a jam," Roland nodded.  
"Oh you want to hear the best part," Schwenk snorted, "I'm suppose to meet up with them in a few days time so they can take her home".  
"Are you insane," Roland said, "do you know what they'll do if they find out who you are".  
"Yes, I know," Schwenk sighed.  
"So what was it that made you do something so stupid as to call them," Roland asked.  
"There is a very hefty rewards for her," Schwenk answered.  
"More then I was offering I bet." Roland snorted.   
"Umm yeah, try two hundred and fifty thousand gold pieces," Schwenk said.  
"Wow they must want her back badly," Roland said shaking his head in disbelief.  
"You have no idea how badly," Schwenk said," Hey if you help me out I'll give you half the money"  
"Help you out how," Roland asked.  
"By coming with me, you can get her better on the way, I'm on a deadline and if I miss it, I'm a dead man, course they find out who I am I'm a dead man," Schwenk said.  
"So you want me to go with you …so I can be the one to hand her over because no one knows me," Roland said.  
"Pretty much, if I'm seen I'm liable to be shot on sight," Schwenk said.  
"Okay," Roland nodded, "I'll go get the stuff we need," he said, he hurried back to his house and grabbed a few things and ran back to the ship," Ready when ever you are". Schwenk nodded and lifted off, heading to the spaceport.  
Cheetara woke the next morning not surprised to find herself alone, she knew when Lion-O heard the news about Leanna and she probably wouldn't see him for the rest of the night, she knew he'd be helping out Panthro. The cheetah smirked and got up, dressed and headed down to the kitchen.  
"Good morning," The cheetah smiled to the tigress, "where is everyone," she asked sitting down at the table.  
"They're down in the hanger helping get the Feliner ready," Myra nodded, "Tygra said that Panthro wants to leave as soon as possible".  
"That I don't doubt," Cheetara smiled, "So what do you think of third earth so far".  
"It's not too bad, wouldn't mind staying for awhile," Myra smiled shyly.  
"Well I think you should," the cheetah nodded, "I think Tygra would like that," she winked popping a piece of toast in her mouth.  
Myra almost choked on her coffee, "umm, you think so".  
"Oh I know so," The cheetah smirked, "wait until I tell Lion-O that we get to play match maker again".  
"Again," the tigress gulped.  
"Well yeah, how do you think Panthro and Leanna got together. It took awhile but we pulled it off, I've never met two stubborn people as those two," Cheetara laughed, "we even went so far as to break into Leanna's room to find out what size dress she wore, so I could pick out the perfect gown that would knock that panther on his blue butt"   
"Didn't she get mad," Myra chuckled.  
"No, to this day she still doesn't know," Cheetara laughed.  
"Gee I hope you don't break into my room then," Myra smirked.  
"Nah, Tygra's not stubborn just shy," Cheetara winked," see that's the problem with these men, there scared half to death to open up".   
"So I take it the break in worked," Myra smiled.  
"Oh yeah, after he picked his jaw up off the floor," Cheetara chuckled, "he turned and seen her, that was it he never left her side for the rest of the night".  
"I happy that she's been found, I can't wait to meet her," Myra nodded.  
"That probably won't be for awhile once she gets home," The cheetah smirked, "but I'll make sure to drag her away from that panther long enough so you can".   
"Speaking of Panthro," Myra said pointing towards the door.   
Cheetara turned around as Panthro, Tygra and Lion-O entered the kitchen.  
"Good morning ladies," the lion smiled.  
"How's the Feliner coming along," Cheetara asked as the men sat down at the table.  
"I'm leaving as soon as I get done eating," Panthro nodded.  
"Well you not going alone," Tygra spoke up, "I'm going with you".  
"Yes, take Tygra with you, we can handle things here," Lion-O nodded, "if not you won't get back for weeks," he smirked.  
"Oh ha ha…. smartass," Panthro snorted and got up to fill his plate with food, then he stood stock still, the plate slid from his fingers hitting the floor, pieces of ceramic scattered everywhere.  
"Panthro," Lion-O said jumping to his feet, "what's wrong".  
"The hell with the food, I got to leave now," he said quickly turning and bolting from the kitchen.  
"What's going on," Myra asked as she and the others quickly followed the panther.  
"My guess, trouble," Tygra said as they entered the hanger.  
"Panthro," Lion-O said, "Wait a second…Slow down…. what's going on".   
"Something is seriously wrong with Leanna," he said as he started hurriedly moving things out of the way, "We have to go.. now," he said tossing the unused equipment and tools aside.  
The lion turned to the two women, "Cheetara you and Myra go up and ready the launch ramp," he said as he and Tygra began to unhook the cables from under the Feliner's hull.  
"Come on Myra we better hurry," Cheetara said grabbing the tigress's hand and ran to the control room.  
As the two women hurried up to the control room, Tygra and Lion-O had unhooked all the cable's and finished moving everything out of the way, while the panther was up in the cockpit checking things over and getting ready for take off. What normally would have taken at least an hour was finished in only a few minutes.   
"Everything's clear down here," Lion-O waved and shouted over the roar of the Feliner's powerful engines. Tygra nodded and leapt up in the cockpit with Panthro, Lion-O turned and headed up to the control room.  
"Okay guys ramp extended, your clear to launch," Cheetara said as Lion-O came through the door.  
"You guys be careful and bring that woman home safely, "Lion-O said over the comms as the feliner took off.  
"Don't worry we will," Panthro answered.  
"You know we'll be there a day ahead of them," Tygra said as they cleared the atmosphere.  
"Exactly," Panthro nodded, "I want to be there ready and waiting to go when they arrive".  
Tygra nodded he understood how the panther felt; he would do the same thing if he ever was in that situation, he was actually surprised at the restraint Panthro had been showing for the past week. Although he couldn't guarantee that wouldn't fail once they reached the spaceport. He glanced over at the panther and smirked at the determined look on his face, this was a panther with a plan and anyone who dared interfere with that would pay dearly.

"How's she doing," Schwenk asked from the pilot set.   
"Well, I gave her something for the poisoning," Roland said scratching his chin;" if that's the problem she should soon be awake".  
"Umm you may want to tie her down or keep well away from her when she wakes up," Schwenk smirked, "I've had a run in with her when she was weak, I don't want to know how strong she is healthy".  
"Nah, I'm not worried about it, I've dealt with all kinds of she-cats before," Roland shrugged.  
"Have any of them been trained Thundercats," Schwenk asked arching a brow, "and did you get a good look at her weapons…. this is no ordinary cat".  
"Well no," Roland said, "but that shouldn't make much of a difference".  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Schwenk shrugged turning back to the controls.  
Roland snorted and turned as the she-cat groaned, "she's waking up".  
"Hey there," Roland said as the Leanna's eyes fluttered open, "your going to be okay now," he said as he knelt down beside the cot.  
The lioness's emerald eyes locked onto the human, she bolted upright, "who are you," she asked backing away from him.  
"The name is Roland…. I'm a friend of Schwenk's," he nodded, "there's no need to be afraid of me".  
"What happened," she asked looking around.   
"You passed out," Schwenk spoke up.  
"How are you feeling," Roland asked as he reached out his hand to feel her forehead.  
The lioness looked at him, bared her teeth and growled, "Okay I take it much better," He said dropping his hand.  
"I don't think she's scared of you Roland," Schwenk smirked.  
"I'm only trying to be nice," Roland shrugged and patted the lioness on the knee.  
Schwenk just shook his head, "That was dumb," he said as his friend went flying across the small space of the cockpit, "I warned you…. you alright Roland," he asked as his friend slowly picked himself up off the deck.  
"She's just a bit cranky," Roland said picking himself up and going over to the copilots seat and sat down.  
"If you say so," Schwenk snorted, "well my friend we're stuck with her for the next 26 hours, try not to get yourself killed before then". Then he seen the lioness get to her feet, "hey where you going".  
"The bathroom, "she said.  
"Oh here I thought you used a litter box," Schwenk snickered.  
"Perhaps when I come back I'll use you as a scratching post," she hissed as she turned to leave.  
"You got your gun handy," Roland whispered.  
"Of course I do," Schwenk winked.  
"You may need it," Roland said looking in the direction the lioness has disappeared to.  
"Just leave her alone and she'll leave us alone," Schwenk nodded.  
When the lioness returned a few minutes later she sat back down on the cot, drew up her legs wrapping her arms around them and rested her forehead on her knees. Schwenk just look at Roland and shrugged. An hour went by and the lioness never moved or spoke, Roland noticed she was trembling slightly. He tapped Schwenk on the shoulder and nodded to the she-cat.  
"Hey cat," Schwenk said, "you alright". She just sat there and didn't move or answer.  
Schwenk looked at Roland and shrugged, "just leave her be". "Won't be long now," Tygra said, "we're just about at the spaceport".   
"Good," Panthro said running his hands over his face.  
"You should try and get some rest," Tygra nodded.  
"I don't need rest," Panthro snapped suddenly.  
"It was only a suggestion," Tygra said, "You haven't had much sleep".  
"That's not your concern tiger, now back off," The panther growled  
Tygra turned his head and arched a brow at Panthro's outburst. He turned back to the controls and didn't say any more as the spaceport came into view. Once they landed, the two men jumped out and headed to the center complex. Tygra noticed as they walked there wasn't something quite right with Panthro; he noticed every little noise drew the panther's attention to which he would normally ignore. He seen the panther's eyes narrow and his nostrils flare a bit when they came upon a group of people.  
"Hey Panthro relax," Tygra said as they made their way though the crowd.  
"I am relaxed," Panthro scowled.  
"Okay then," Tygra said, "well go get some food then a couple of rooms for the night. I'll contact Cat's lair and let them know we arrived".  
"Fine," the panther said and stomped off towards a food court to eat.  
Tygra shrugged and chalked up the panther's mood change to him being anxious and exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay here's the plan," Schwenk said, "When we get to the space port she stays on board until the money is in your hands, then I'll let her go".  
"And you think that will work," Roland snorted, "I don't think there that dumb that they'll hand over the reward money with out seeing her first".  
"Then give them this," Schwenk said passing over Leanna's insignia.  
Roland took the insignia and held it up and looked at it.  
"That's mine," the Lioness said raising her head.  
"You'll get it back when were done," Roland said and pocketed it.  
"You'll give that to me now," she growled lowering her feet to the floor.  
"Hey now," Roland said, "You'll get it back, I'm going to give it to who ever is waiting for us at the space port".  
The lioness stood and started pacing the floor, "we're close aren't we," she asked quietly.  
"Well we'll be there in about 16 hours," Schwenk said then looked at her, "How did you know".  
She never answered she just paced the floor like a wild animal in a cage. Roland watched the she-cat, "Gaston, do you know exactly who were meeting," he asked.  
"Umm no," he shrugged, "Does it matter".  
"It just might," Roland answered as the lioness walked over to one of the small port windows and stared out at the fast moving stars for a moment before placing her hand on the glass then closed her eyes.  
"What does it matter who we meet as long as we get the money and get the hell out of there before they realize what happened," Schwenk nodded then turned and looked back at the lioness who was still standing in front of the small window with her hand on the window, muttering what sounded to him like some kind of chant, "Roland will you get her away from that damn window. I don't know what she's doing but it's creeping me out".  
Roland stood and walked cautiously towards the female, as soon as he got with in a few feet, her eyes snapped open and her head whipped around looking at him, she crouched and growled. "Take it easy," he said quietly and calmly moving towards her, the lioness hissed a warning for him to stay away from her.  
"I think we better lock her up," Roland said not taking his eyes off the she-cat.  
"That's the problem with cat's, so damn moody," Schwenk snorted and looked at Leanna, "will you knock it off, you'll soon be home now stop it".   
Back at the spaceport, Panthro had finally given in and took the keycard from the tiger so he could get some much needed rest after he had eaten what seemed like enough food for four people. He went to his room and plopped down in the middle of the big double bed, not bothering to remove his boots or shoulder spikes and laid back on top of the covers exhausted, he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.  
Tygra walked towards to his room that was across the hall from the panther's he stopped and quietly knocked, when he got no answer he knew that he must have finally fell asleep. The tiger was concerned over the change in Panthro's behavior over the past few hours, it was more then him being anxious and exhausted, he was starting to become downright aggressive, snapping at anyone who even looked at him.  
The panther had been asleep for several hours when his eyes suddenly snapped open, he sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room, all his senses seem to have switched on all at once, his hearing and sight were sharper then ever, his head snapped around searching the darkroom as he swore he heard Leanna's voice.  
He got up and turned on the light half expecting to see her standing here, but found the room was empty. He growled and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. This woke Tygra who had just dozed off, the tiger got up and looked out his door and saw the panther just as he went around the corner. Concerned he followed wondering what Panthro was up too.  
Tygra soon found Panthro up on an observation deck staring out the window. "Panthro," he said quietly approaching his friend, "Everything alright".  
The panther didn't answered he just continued staring out at the stars. Tygra glanced down and seen the panther's claws dug deep into the wooden hand hailing, "Are you okay," Tygra asked concerned. Panthro slowly turned his gaze from the window and looked at the tiger and growled a warning his eyes were dark and feverish. The tiger lowered his gaze and slowly backed away, he knew exactly what was going on now. Tygra backed away from the irritated panther; Panthro didn't know what was going on, he felt like he was about to jump out of his skin, every little noise or movement made him paranoid, every male he came cross was an opponent threatening to challenge him and any female he seen was not the one he was looking for.  
Once the tiger backed away from him he turned his attention back to the large bay window, could feel the lioness was getting closer; her presents in his tortured mind surrounded him like a warm blanket for which he found a bit of comfort. He could almost hear her voice, touch her soft skin smell her sweet scent. There was also something else; he could feel her calling to him. The panther growled in frustration and quickly turned, he couldn't wait any longer all his instincts told him to go to her now.  
"Panthro, where are you going," Tygra asked keeping a safe distance from the panther, right now the big cat was a walking powder keg.  
The panther didn't answer as he continued heading towards the feliner, "Panthro stop," Tygra said catching up with the panther, "you can't leave in your condition…. you do realize what's happening to you don't you".  
Panthro turned narrowed his eyes and growled at the tiger, "Panthro listen to me for a moment," Tygra said, "I'm not going to steal your mate or challenge you…you have to go back to your room and stay there, your mind is being over powered right now, your not thinking straight and I know why".  
Panthro pushed passed the tiger and headed to the ship, "Panthro I know this is a very personal and private matter but you have to stay away from her until we can get home," Tygra said blocking his path, "she's gone into heat and your instincts are in overdrive. You have to make sure this is what you both want…. I know you love her but are the two of you ready to bring a cub into the world that maybe conceived if you proceed with this…all I'm saying is wait until we get home if the two of you decide not to have a child now then she can be given something so she won't conceive, then you can take what you want".  
Panthro looked at Tygra, he knew the tiger was right, he didn't want to force something that she may not be ready for and resent him for it later, it wasn't her fault she was kidnapped, if she had of been home who's to say she wouldn't have take something to stop this from happening in the first place. "Alright," He said through clenched teeth and turned around and headed back to his room, Tygra breathed a slight sigh of relief that he still had his head and followed him back. "I'm telling you Gaston we need to lock her up for our own safety," Roland said watching the lioness very closely.  
"For god sake," Schwenk snorted and put the ship on autopilot " I don't know what you're going through …but knock it off," He bellowed at the she-cat and took a step forward. Roland quickly grabbed his arm stopping him; Schwenk's head snapped around and he drew back his fist and punch Roland in the mouth, "I'm in charge here," he spat.  
Something in the lioness snapped when she caught the scent of blood, she growled and launched herself at the two men. Schwenk quickly found himself on his back with the lioness perched on his chest growling fiercely at him.  
"What ever you do Gaston, don't move a muscle," Roland said quietly.  
Schwenk gulped as the lioness leaned forward and inhaled through her nose, she threw back her head and roared in frustration, this was not her mate, she looked at Schwenk and snarled, with a swipe of her hand she raked her sharp claws across his chest and quickly moved away.  
"Shit," Schwenk wheezed rolling on his side clutching his bleeding chest, "she's gone crazy".  
"Help me contain her, or get this flea trap moving faster, because we are in trouble here," Roland said as the lioness stalked towards him.  
"Is this a side effect from that stupid collar," Schwenk asked slowly getting to his feet.   
"Umm no, this is something completely different," Roland said standing stock still as the lioness moved around him, The human tried to protect himself from her sharp claws as she growled and attacked him. Schwenk quickly grabbed the lioness by the hair and pulled her off Roland, she turned and was about to attack Schwenk when Roland grabbed Schwenk's gun and hit her on the back of the head with the handle.  
"Thanks," Schwenk said as the lioness fell to the floor. The two men quickly picked her up and put her back inside the cage and locked the door.  
"What the hell was that all about," Schwenk asked going back to his seat and grabbed the med kit.  
"She in oestrus," Roland answered as he sat down.  
Schwenk looked at Roland confused, "huh".  
"Your she-cat is in heat," Roland said rolling his eyes, "and my guess is by her behavior, her mate is close by".  
"I knew things were going too good," Schwenk sighed.  
"The closer we get to the space port the more aggressive and irritable she'll become," Roland said.  
"Why the hell is she taking it out us, I mean we are taking her back," Schwenk said looking the unconscious lioness.  
"To her we are unacceptable and unwanted males, that's why she attacked," Roland said.  
"So when she was over at the window," Schwenk said as he cleaned his wounds  
"She was calling to her mate most likely," Roland nodded.  
"Oh that's just bloody great," Schwenk snorted, "will he be as moody as she is, what am I talking about, he's a panther of course he'll be".  
"The quicker we get her to the spaceport the better," Roland said.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes," Schwenk said putting the med kit away and disengaging the autopilot. The panther was in his room meditating trying to calm his body and mind. He was fighting against nature it's self, but he knew he had to for the moment anyway. Tygra was watching out the window when he seen a ship land beside the Feliner.  
"She's here," Panthro said bolting to his feet and going to the window.  
"Let me handle this," Tygra replied, "remember what I said, it won't be too much longer okay".  
Panthro just nodded as he kept an eye on the ship, "I'll come and get you when she's on board," Tygra said grabbing a small case and walked out the door.  
"Well it's a thundercat," Schwenk said seeing the tiger walking towards them thankful it wasn't that panther.  
"Okay I'll go out," Roland nodded and opened the hatch.  
"Where is Leanna," Tygra asked eyeing the human.   
"She's inside, money first then you get the lioness," Roland nodded.  
"How do I know you have her," Tygra asked he knew this wasn't the same man he spoke too before.  
"Here," Roland said taking the insignia out of his pocket and handed it over to the tiger.  
"Alright," Tygra nodded, "but I want to see her with my own eyes first".  
"I'll umm have to ask my partner, "Roland said.  
"Your partner," Tygra said quickly looking back towards the ship. "Just bring her out so we can leave".  
Schwenk watched as the two talked outside, "come on man this isn't a social call, we gotta get the hell out of here".   
The human spun in his seat when he heard loud growling coming from the cage, "hey cat, take it easy were here now".  
"Release me," She snarled rattling the door of the cage.  
"All in due time," Schwenk said turning his attention back to Roland and the tiger.  
The lioness roared and started slamming her body against the door of the cage in an effort to break it open. She suddenly stopped and cocked her head to one side, her breath caught in her throat when she realized that her mate was only a few hundred yards away. She took a deep breath and roared an extremely loud distress call that vibrated though out the ship.  
"Let her go now," Tygra said hearing the lioness's distress call.  
"It's not up to me," Roland said looking nervously around.  
"If you value your neck you'll release her now," Tygra warned knowing the panther would show up any second.  
The lioness called out again and started slamming the cage again with her body, she wanted out and she wanted out now.  
"Oooh shit," Schwenk exclaimed as he seen the big panther running towards the ship, "Damn it will you stop it," he said getting up and going over to the lioness, "you trying to get me killed"  
She looked at the human and snarled then sudden stopped, her head turned to the door of the ship, "what the hell," Schwenk said as the metal door started to creak and groan, he slowly backed up and looked for his gun as the metal door started to buckle.  
Before he had the chance to pick up the gun the metal door gave way and a very enraged panther stormed in, "oh, shit," Schwenk said as the true size of the panther registered in his mind, he without a doubt could rip him apart without breaking a sweat.  
Panthro looked at Schwenk and growled, his muscles twitching ready to rip the human limb from limb if he even so much as breath the wrong way.  
The lioness let out a soft trill sound and reached her hand through the bars towards the panther, "Lea," He said quietly walking to the cage and putting his hands through the bar, touching her face and hair, he growled softly as her scent filled his nostrils. Leanna grasped his hands trying to pull herself closer, but growled in frustration as the cold steal bars came between them He released her hands and grabbed the bars, in a display of raw power and strength the panther roared and ripped the door right off the cage.  
The lioness couldn't speak as she flung herself into the panther's waiting arms, all she could do was wrap her arms tightly around him and cling to him as if her life depended on it. Panthro hugged her tightly as she whimpered, "it's okay baby, I'm here," he spoke softly in her ear.  
He set her down on her feet and put his hand under her chin and raised her head so he could look at her, that's when he noticed her bruised lip and cut on her forehead, he stood back and quickly scanned her body for any other injuries, he seen the red welt on her neck, "Did he do this to you," Panthro asked pointing to the human.  
Leanna lowered her gaze and didn't answer, Panthro growled and grabbed Schwenk by the front of his shirt with one hand as he tried to sneak by.  
"Whoa, take it easy big fella," Schwenk said trying to stay calm as the panther lifted him clear off the floor, "look you seem like a reasonable guy," Schwenk said, "Let's talk this over," he said trying to talk his way out a whole world of hurt he knew was about to come up.  
"Tygra get her out of here," The panther growled as the tiger poked his head in the door, then turned his attention back to the human. "You damn well better have a very good explanation as to why she's injured," The panther snarled slamming the human against the wall.  
"Well umumm that…. that was an unfortunate accident," He said quickly, "didn't mean for her to get hurt".  
"Yeah right," Panthro snorted and slammed Schwenk down in the chair hard and went back to the cage to look around. Schwenk went to stand, the panther's head snapped around, "Don't you move," He growled at the human.  
"Look you got what you wanted so you can leave now," Schwenk said hoping they would just get out of his hair and leave, at this point he didn't care about the money, he just wanted these cats gone.  
Panthro looked around the cage and spotted the chains and rope under the edge of the sleeping platform, the seen the restraining collar lying on the floor. He knew that moment; the human just didn't find her he was the one who took her off the slave ship.  
"You lying sack of shit," Panthro roared and went after the human, "You're a dead man".  
Schwenk quickly grabbed his gun, "Stay the hell away from me you big eared freak, you got that damn she-cat now get off my ship".  
The big panther moved with speed and agility that caught the human off guard, in a flash his had his nun-chucks out and knocked the gun from the human's hand. Schwenk hardly seen the panther's fist as it flew at his face until it connected with his jaw.  
The human tumbled out of his seat and landed on the deck with a thud, "please," he begged, "Don't…I didn't mean to hurt her," He gasped as the panther grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air. "Roland, help me," he squeaked seeing his friend coming running in the door, "he's going to kill me".   
"You hurt my mate…now I'm going to hurt you," Panthro growled and slammed the human down on the deck with enormous force, Schwenk felt the air rush from his lungs as his back hit the floor.   
"Panthro," Tygra shouted, "Stop, you'll kill him," he said rushing over.  
"He deserves to die," The panther snarled.   
"Panthro it's not our way…you know that," Tygra said trying to defuse the situation, "I've contacted the interplanetary Control Force they will handle these two".  
Panthro grabbed the front of Schwenk's shirt and pulled him to a sitting position, he stared into the human's eyes and growled before shoving him back down on the deck, he stood and walked out the door.   
"Thanks," Schwenk wheezed looking up at the tiger as the breath slowly filled his lungs again.  
"I didn't do it for you," Tygra snorted and followed Panthro outside.  
After Panthro left the ship he stood and took a few deep breathes to calm his anger, once again his protective instinct kicked in, he could have very easily kill that human without a moments hesitation regardless of the consequences that would follow afterward.  
"It's okay Panthro," Tygra said, "It's done and over with you got your mate back".  
The panther nodded and turned around, "What happened…. You're bleeding," He said seeing the sleeve on the tiger's uniform torn and blood running down his arm.  
"Just a flesh wound," the tiger shrugged, "When I took Leanna outside she realized you where still inside the ship, she thought I was taking her away from you and she turned aggressive".  
"Sorry about that Tygra," Panthro said knowing the deep scratch must being stinging like hell.  
"Like I said it's just a flesh wound," He smirked.  
"Where is she," Panthro said glancing around.  
"I put her in the Feliner," Tygra nodded towards the Thundercat ship, then both men heard loud banging, "Umm I don't think she's too happy at the moment," Tygra said shaking his head, "I may have to sedate her in order to get us home".  
"She should be okay once she knows I'm here," Panthro nodded then the banging stopped, "see," Panthro said.  
Tygra walked around the side of the feliner and didn't know a thing until he was knocked to the ground; Leanna had escaped the feliner knocking him down in the process and ran off towards the main complex.  
"She got loose," Tygra called to the panther as he got to his feet, "she's headed towards the complex".  
"Stay here," Panthro said and took chase.  
The lioness's feral instincts had now taken total control of her as she bolted through the complex, thankfully it was late at night and there was no one around and the shops had closed up for the night. The lioness continued on, the sound of running water and scent of vegetation caught her attention and she followed, the sound and smell lead her to a large arboretum, it was thick and dense like the jungles on third earth, with it's rich foliage of trees, tall grass and ferns. The lioness welcomed the heat and high humidity, instincts told her this was where she belonged.  
Panthro bolted through the complex following Leanna's scent that lead him to the large arboretum, "Leanna," He called out as he started walking up a path looking around. He cocked his head listening, but he heard nothing, he knew she was in here somewhere, his nostrils flared he could smell her, her strong pheromones saturated his senses awaking his feral side, this time he didn't try to stop or calm it. A deep growl formed in his throat as his eyes scanned the area, he threw down his weapon he was now on the hunt.  
He stalked through the thick grass; he knew he was on the right trail, what he came across next confirmed that. He stopped and crouched, he reached down and pick of a piece of cloth, it was Leanna's top holding it to his nose he groaned as he inhaled her pheromones deeply, making his need to find her more imperative.  
He stood and moved quickly and quietly, he found the rest of her clothing littering the ground as he moved further along into the thick grass, the sound of moving water caught his attention he crouched and moved silently, peering through the thick brush he seen her, the lioness was sit on her heels by a small pond drinking water with her cupped hand.  
Suddenly her head snapped around, she growled knowing someone was there. The panther didn't move he stayed where he was, his eyes roaming over her naked body as she stood and stiffed the air. The second he moved she bolted, he growled and took chase.  
He soon lost sight of her in the thick undergrowth, he stopped and looked around using all his senses to try and track her, The lioness watched the panther's every movement with heightened awareness as his musky scent filled her nostrils overwhelming her inborn cat senses.  
suddenly he heard a twig snap behind him, he spun around as the lioness leapt down from a nearby tree, crouching she looked at him and growled, her dark emerald eyes were wild feverish and seemed to look straight into his very soul. The panther snarled and took a step towards her, the lioness growled again as she slowly crawled towards him, the panther stopped and looked down at her, she stopped at his feet and looked up at him and hissed, she reached out and ran her hands up the side of his knees making her way up his thighs and over his hips running her hands over his belt until making contact with his chest. She purred softly and made a soft trill sound of recognition as she rubbed her cheek against his thigh  
The panther growled and grabbed her wrists pulling her to her feet. A small part of him knew this was not the time or place for this, they should be home not some arboretum in a spaceport sectors away. But it was the arboretum's surroundings that fought against his better judgment with the sounds and smells and thick lush foliage settings; the feral jungle cat within found this the perfect place to mate.  
The panther captured her head in his hands and hungrily claimed her mouth, it seemed like it had been a lifetime since he had tasted her full soft lips. The lioness growled and with a display of her own strength, shoved him roughly against a nearby tree and kissed him harder, her hands tugging at his clothing. Tygra had the spaceport authorities keep an eye on the two humans as he went to the Feliner to make a quick call home.  
"How's it going," Cheetara asked on the other end of the comms.  
"Well the good news is we have the men responsible in custody, we're just waiting for the interplanetary control force to arrive," Tygra said.  
"How's Leanna, is she alright," The cheetah asked.  
"She's umm…not quite herself at the moment," Tygra said scratching his head and slightly blushing.   
"She's not hurt is she," Cheetara asked suddenly concerned.   
"No," Tygra said glancing at his arm, " she's ummm…. In season," the tiger said quietly.  
"Oh boy," Cheetara chuckled, "so I take it you guys will be a bit late coming home," she snickered.  
"Most likely, she was in the Feliner but escaped, Panthro went looking for her," Tygra said, "that was three hours ago".  
"Oh my," the cheetah laughed, "Course it don't help they haven't seen each other for two weeks," she giggled, "Tygra just get comfortable, I wouldn't expect them back too soon".  
"Oh I'm very well aware of that," the tiger sighed, "you tell Lion-O he owes me …Tygra out". The mating pairs roars reverberated throughout the arboretum as their needs were satisfied, the panther released his tight grip on the lioness and moved off her, laying down beside her on the soft bed of moss he pulled his mate into his arms and held her as close as he could, never wanting to let her go.  
Panthro closed his eyes to rest for a moment, he didn't intend to fall asleep but his body decided other wise. Moments later the sound of someone moving through the underbrush woke him with a start, he quickly looked over at his sleeping mate, he move and got into a defensive crouch and growled as he picked up the scent of another male.  
The grounds keeper of the arboretum had heard a noise and had come to investigate, he stopped dead in his tracks when he came upon the couple, he took one look at the snarling naked and rather large panther and gulped, he seen the woman curled up on the moss bed beside him.  
The panther snarled again flexing his long sharp claws and bearing his teeth. His muscles twitched in anticipation, his toes dug into the moss ready to attack if the stranger made one step towards him or the lioness.  
The grounds keep wasn't sure what he should do, the arboretum was due to open in half an hour and with these two here he knew he had to do something. The sound of the panther's growling woke Leanna, she opened her eyes and sat up that's when she seen the grounds keeper. She looked over at the irritated panther and gently placed her hand on his arm to calm him.  
The panther was so focused on the grounds keeper he didn't feel the lioness's hand on his arm, Leanna moved and positioned herself in front of him, she wrapped one arms around his waist and pressed her body against his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder her face nuzzling his neck and purred softly, stroking the side of his neck and cheek with her free hand.  
Panthro looked down and smiled and wrapped his arm around the lioness. When the panther was distracted the grounds keeper took that opportunity to bolt. The panther's head snapped around and he went to go after the intruder but Leanna tightened her grip on him. "Let him go," she whispered softly, "He means us no harm".  
Panthro growled then sat down on the bed of moss, his mind was still a bit clouded from the effect of the lioness's pheromones. The panther pulled the lioness onto his lap and held her tightly as his mind began to clear. The lioness looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
"Lea," He said quietly wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb," I didn't hurt you did I," he asked concerned.  
"No," she said shaking her head, "I just missed you so much," She said quietly hugging him tightly, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again".  
"Now Lea," he said lifting her chin "you should have known I would have never given up until I found you," he said stroking her cheek with the back of his strong fingers.  
The lioness looked at him and smiled, "knowing you, no you wouldn't of'.  
"We better head back, Tygra is probably wondering where we are," Panthro said.   
"And before the grounds keeper bring back the authorities," Leanna snickered then looked around, "umm, I seem to have a problem".  
"Oh," Panthro said looking at her confused.  
"I umm, don't know where my clothes are," she said biting her bottom lip.  
"Oh," Panthro chuckled trying to remember where he dropped them, "stay here a minute and I'll go look". Leanna moved of his lap and sat back down on the soft moss while the panther found his trunks and went to find the rest of their clothing.  
When he returned a few minutes later he had a big grin on his face, "well I got good news and bad new," he said," the good new is I found mostly all my stuff ..The bad news I only found a few things of yours that were salvageable".  
"Oh boy… like what," he asked.   
"Well I found your skirt and part of your top, but couldn't find your shoes or umm under things," he smirked handing her the bundle.  
"Oh well better then walking out completely naked, "she chuckled and looked at her shredded top and tied it around her breasts, "at least I'm covered…. Well somewhat anyway," she said putting on the skirt that now was more like a loincloth.  
"It's a new fashion statement, I should turn a few heads," she winked.   
"Ooh no," the panther growled looking at the lioness's barely covered golden body, "I will get you something more appropriate to wear when the shops open up".  
"The only thing I want is to sleep and be with you," she said wrapping her arms around the panther waist and laying her head on his chest.  
"We'll rest on the way home," Panthro said planting a kiss on the top of her head.  
Tygra was speaking to Mandora when he turned and saw the panther and lioness walking from the complex hand in hand; he had to hide a smirk seeing the lioness's state of dress as she walked barefoot towards him.  
"Don't worry Thundercats." Mandora said, "these two will be taken care of, "she said nodding to the two human males.  
"Hey I didn't do anything," Schwnek protested, "I was the one who brought her back, he is the one who should be going to jail," he said pointing at the panther, "I want him charged with assault and I also want him to pay for the damage he done to my ship".  
"You're lucky I didn't rip off your head and shove it so far up your ass you could see what you ate for breakfast a week ago," Panthro snarled, "that can still be arranged".  
"See, see, told you…. he just admitted he assaulted me," Schwenk said turning to Mandora, "he just threatened me again".  
Mandora just shook her head, "stupid bloody cat's…. that's justice for you, he can go around assaulting people and get away with it, "Schwenk said as he and Roland were being dragged off, "You haven't heard the last of Gaston Schwenk…this is far from over cat's……I will be back," he shouted as he was put on the interplanetary control force ship.


End file.
